Katie
by Angel3758
Summary: Re-uploaded as a story called KATIE AND THE MAN OUT OF TIME. In the 1940's, there was a girl named Katie Cooper who fell in love with the scrawny kid that lives in the apartment below hers. But 70 years later, how can there be a girl who looks exactly the same as her? (Post Avengers, prior Winter Soldier)
1. 1 - Katie, Bucky and Steve

I grin at Steve's lame joke, letting a giggle escape my lips before Bucky rolls his eyes. The joke wasn't even funny, but it's enlightening to see how hard Steve tried to deliver, what he thought, was a funny joke. "It's not that funny Steve" Bucky smirked "But you seem to have Katie in a twist". I clasp a hand over my mouth, biting my lips before anymore giggles escape.

Steve smiled in amusement, "Its fine Katie, I knew it was a bad joke, you don't have to laugh" Steve reassured, giving me a pointed look. Before I could defend his joke, Bucky cuts me off by talking weekend plans. I contain a disappointed huff, not wanting Steve to think of me as childish.

Swimming in and out of their conversation, I takes sips of my juice, stirring the straw around to pass the time. I hate it when the boys talked plans, because that usually meant that I wouldn't be able to spend time with them; and by them, I really mean Steve.

When Steve walks away to use the bathroom, Bucky turns to me with raised eyebrows. I wasn't up for a lecturing, but it seems like I didn't have a choice. "Gee Katie, can you be any more obvious?" he chuckles, and I can feel my skin burning, from my cheeks to the tips of my ears. I hate that Bucky figured it out first. But of course he would figure it out first; he's not thick like Steve apparently is.

I frown "I can't help it Buck, I like him. And it doesn't help that he can't see that". Bucky rolls his eyes. "Don't be an idiot Katie, you're a knockout. Just remember what I said, okay?" Bucky reminds me before Steve arrives back at the table.

Of course I remembered his advice. 'Show confidence, don't be too embarrassed to get close to him. If he does shy away, just remember, he is Steve'. I frown at the thought, 'he is Steve'. Sure he was slow sometimes, but Steve's a smart guy. He'd be smart enough to recognise affection, right?

* * *

 _A/N Sorry it's really short, but it's just an intro sort of thing._


	2. 2 - 2012

Katie carefully watches him from her seat, located just outside some quaint café at the street corner. A few tables in front of her, sat the man she was sure she'd never see again. But after the attack on New York, she knew she had to do everything in her power find him.

It's funny how things turned out. She wanted to thank her lucky stars, but even this seemed too coincidental for that.

She was sure it was him, she'd remember that face, even when it's on a different body. Sure it wasn't the lanky boy she fell in love with, but she always felt that this body suits the determined look he had in his eyes, more than his small body did.

Katie found him visiting this café several times a week, he usually sits alone, doodling something on a piece of napkin, ignoring the waitress's constant attempts at flirting with him. I guess not a lot has changed then, Katie thought, taking another sip of her tea.

She's not quite sure how long she'd been sat at the same spot, or how often she sat on the same spot. She wished she knew how to approach him, but even back then, she didn't know how. She would always stumble over her rehearsed words, and then end up swallowing them back down before he could notice her approaching him. It was always like that.

But now, she really has to do this, if she wanted him back.

Taking a few deep breaths, she stands up and straightens out her skirt, preparing herself. But before she could make a bee line for his spot, she was surprised to find the seat he just occupied empty, his money already left at the table for the waitress to collect. And just like that, he was gone, again.

One of these days, Katie thought, one of these days we'll be together again.

* * *

A/N I sure you probably noticed the change between the two chapters. I know it sounds ambitious, but I wanted to give insight to Katie's past as I told the story, and I didn't want to just describe it because there's far too much to cover. You'll know it's Katie's past when the chapter is in First Person POV, and it'll be the main story when it's on Third Person POV.


	3. 3 - Katie renewed

Katie walks up to her small apartment, hoping to hide away from the rest of the world, even for just a little while. She found this neat place in Washington D.C just a year ago, and it already feels like home. She was hoping to get something in Brooklyn, one that was near her old home. But Dorothy said there was nothing available at the time. So she settled for the small apartment in D.C. Nothing permanent, hopefully.

After entering through the front door, Katie drops her keys at the small bowl by the entrance. She takes a right into the kitchen, grabs a glass and fills it with water. It didn't do much, but it helped her feel at ease most of the time. She puts the glass into the sink before moving across to her small living space.

The apartment was small for sure, but it made her feel less alone, and the wallpaper had resembled her old home in Brooklyn. It had one bedroom, one small bathroom, a cosy living room, and a battered down kitchen, with barely any space for a dining table. Most of the cupboards keep falling off, and drawers wouldn't even open sometimes. But it was enough for one girl, Katie thought.

However, the cherry on top of it all was the decorations. Sure, she was meant to move on by now, Dorothy strongly encouraged that she moved on from her past life and enjoy what she has now. But it's hard when the 1940's were, quite literally, almost two years ago. Sometimes she still acts like she's in the 40's. But then she would get the shock of the present world, and realise that she's in 2012, a new age, decades away from home.

But this didn't stop young Katie from decorating her apartment similarly to her old home. The apartment itself wasn't too modern, so it wasn't hard to cover up the differences. She managed to snag some 'vintage' style furniture, such as couches, tables, kitchenware, even a dresser, when Dorothy offered to take her shopping.

Dorothy agreed to not tell Dr Elmhurst, her boss, but she wasn't too keen in the idea.

Katie has been doing pretty well the past two years. Sure it was lonely, but Dorothy helped her reconnect with the new world, informing her of the many changes that occurred the past 70 years. It was a lot to take in, and the first few months were hard. But she adjusted soon enough, got herself a job, and was steady on her feet.

She still got support from Dr Elmhurst and Dorothy, but she's proud to say that she's been living independently. It made her uncomfortable to think of what people would have said back then if they found her living by her lonesome. But she was in 2012 now, in a time where women can run for President.

Snuggling into her couch, she turns on the TV, a small flat screen that Dorothy suggests she bought. Tucking her feet up, she mindlessly surfs through the endless channels, and then settling for some cooking show. It wasn't too long before her eyes began to droop, and she took this as a sign to get some sleep.

The last time she fell asleep on the couch, she ended up with a sore neck. So she makes her way to her bedroom, discarding her shoes at the shoe rack. Wandering into the bathroom, she turns the lights on before washing her face with warm water, ridding her skin of the light make up she applied today, and then brushing her teeth. She was never one for make-up back in her day, mostly because Bucky told her she looked odd.

She flicks the light off in the bathroom before reaching into her closet, fishing out her nightgown. She takes off her cream blouse and black skirt, before shrugging on the silky garment. Katie neatly folds her clothes and puts them in the washing basket, then wanders over to her dresser. She takes out the pins in her hair, loosening her curls, and letting her dark hair flow just below her shoulders.

Soon, Katie has tucked herself to sleep, the tension in her body loosens up as she relaxes into her deep slumber. Another day has passed in her new life. It got lonely most of the time, but there was still the hope of re-uniting with Steve. And it's this thought alone that keeps her going.


	4. 4 - Bye Bye Bucky

Bucky's departure was sudden. For months, he had expressed no interest in joining the army; he'd even roll his eyes whenever Steve brought it up. But I should've figured it out after he went cold for two weeks. Steve told me he was occupied with his work at the car shop, but I should have known better.

When he told me the news, I was sad and happy at the same time. The pride in his eyes when he knocked on my front door to show off his uniform, I couldn't bring myself to show any disappointment. So I just smiled for him, and prayed to God that he made it out of there alive, all in one piece.

To celebrate his departure, he invited me to go to Howard Stark's gala with him, along with Steve and Bucky's girl, Connie. But when I asked my parents, they refused to let their only child out at night, in some far-away place. I begged for hours, telling them that this may be the last time I see Bucky, but they wouldn't budge.

So instead of tagging along, Bucky promised to visit me after the gala, to give me his final goodbye. For hours I sat, occupying myself with a dress I've been making, seeing as I couldn't really afford any new dresses. The material was old and dull, but it'll do. Mother always apologised for not being able to buy me more expensive things, but I reassure her that I didn't mind.

It wasn't until midnight that I heard the footsteps outside my window. I peek out and found Bucky and Steve on the floor below, bidding each other goodbye. I stick my head back in, feeling like I was intruding a private moment. So I sit quietly on my bed, the half sewn dress discarded on my dresser, waiting for Bucky to knock out front.

I jump when I hear a tapping noise, and to my surprise, I find Bucky just outside my window. I hurriedly opened the window for him, then rushing to my bedroom door, in case my Father decides to wake up and check on me. I couldn't even imagine the look on his face if he found a boy in my room, especially in this hour. Turning around, I see Bucky with his arms spread apart like bird wings, and I don't even hesitate to hug him. He wraps his arms around me, engulfing me in a warm embrace.

That's when it hits me that I'm not just going to lose Bucky, I'm going to lose my best friend, my protector from bullies, my wingman, my style advisor; my older brother. I try not to let any tears escape, but when I open my eyes, I notice that I'd stained his shirt. I pull up the sleeve of my pyjamas, dabbing it at the wet spot. But Bucky holds my hand still, shaking his head. "I'm gonna miss you kiddo" he says softly. I look up and see his features soften under the dim orange light. He looked so different, he didn't have that charismatic, boyish charm. He almost looked sad.

"Don't be sad Bucky. You won't be too long, okay? You'll be coming back home in no time" I whisper reassuringly, patting out his uniform. But I wasn't sure if I said it for his sake, or mine.

Bucky chuckles, apparently finding my defeated state very amusing. "Of course Katie" Bucky smiled, looking down at me "Meanwhile, you and Steve lookout for each other, alright?"

I nod vigorously, well aware of the way things will change with Bucky in war. Steve won't have someone to back him up, should he get caught in a mess. But Bucky once told me that, a man is less likely to fight another man in front of a lady. Maybe if I stuck close enough to Steve, he wouldn't get hurt as much.

Pulling me out of my thoughts, Bucky grabs my shoulder, lowering himself to my eye level. I blink a few times, confused as I am brought back to reality. "You better not grow up too much before I come back" he warns with a playful tone. I smirk at his attempt to lighten the mood. I chuckle and decide to play along "By the time you get back, I'll probably be a foot taller, with longer hair. I'll be way smarter than you by then, I might even learn how to punch. And who knows, maybe I'll have a boyfriend by the time-".

I was suddenly cut off by Bucky pulling me into him, arms wrapped tightly around me. I could feel him shaking, his breathing laboured as he held me for dear life. I couldn't do anything but hug him just as tight.

"Don't" he whispers "Don't grow up without me".


	5. 5 - A personal matter

It was a short trip, from home to work, but it always managed to leave Katie in a haze. She forgets how fast people travel in the city. Back in the day, people would stop and let her go ahead, but nowadays, it was every man for himself. Or in this case, every woman for herself.

Arriving in front of the small corner shop, Katie waltzes in, in the same manner she does every morning. She always makes sure to greet her co-workers, Rita and Oliver; and occasionally Bradley.

Prancing through the homey craft shop, Katie settles herself behind the counter, a position that Oliver specifically gave to her due to her warm and easy-going personality. Her tone is, apparently, a true classic, which is audibly pleasing to anyone who comes across it. Katie always blushed at his comments, and it only made him want to compliment her further.

Rita walks from out from her small office, behind the stock room, to greet her co-worker. Katie gasps, seeing the woman wearing a blood orange blouse that compliments her dark skin, as well as a hip-hugging skirt. The outfit seemed very vulgar, especially with the low neckline, but then again, she was in 2012 now, not 1940. Katie musters a grin before commenting "Rita, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Katie. I would complement you as well, but you always look beautiful anyway" Rita smirked, knowing full well how compliments made Katie uncomfortable. Rita would never admit it, but she's always awed by how effortlessly beautiful Katie is. Wearing a simple skirt with either a plain top or a vintage blouse, it should make her look ancient, but she pulls it off gracefully. You would never catch Katie wearing pants, it seems that the young girl had a skirt for every occasion.

"How are you? I barely see you in the mornings" Katie asks, tidying up her immaculate work space. "Well, I've been buried in work, as usual. I've found that it's better to order in the morning, that way you'd usually get the first-in-first-serve deal" Rita explained. Rita usually did the business transactions for the craft shop, hence why she's always cooped up in the back, buried under calls and emails. "Enough about me, what about you?" Rita asks, leaning on the counter, looking up at Katie. The latter frowns "What about me?"

"You know" Rita smirks "About you and a certain tall blonde."

Katie's eyes go wide, until she realises who Rita is actually referring to "No, Rita, I've told you-"

"But he's really into you" Rita argues "Don't turn down poor Bradley without a chance."

It always puzzled Katie. She's told Rita several times that she isn't interested, but her friend will always find a way to bring up the topic in conversations. And it wasn't that Bradley isn't nice or handsome. In fact he is kind, modest, chivalrous, and educated. The type of person Katie could fall for, given she already hasn't fallen for someone else.

"Rita, Bradley is a lovely person, but you know there's someone else" Katie sighs. Rita sulks "Well, whoever this mystery lover is, that has your heart dangling at his fingertips, better snatch you now. Before I set you up on a date!" with that, the curly haired woman struts back to her office. Katie shakes her head in amusement. It seems that her love life will always be Rita's priority.

However, thinking of her love life only made Katie reminisce her first love, the man she's far too cowardly to approach. It will always be him for Katie, the guy that has her fumbling over her words. Even before he was Captain America, she was already in-love with him; Steven Rogers.

A soft ding of the bell signals a customer's entrance. Looking up, Katie finds a woman dressed in plain jeans and a hoodie. Her short strands of red frames her face perfectly, making her features stand out. She was shorter than Katie, but she walks with the importance and determination of the modern woman. Katie smiles, straightening out her clothes before greeting "Good Morning, can I help you with anything?"

The red haired woman smiles at Katie, as if only noticing her for the first time, "No, just looking around" she replies before walking away. She walks down an aisle, then turns towards the back of the store, out of Katie's vision. The young girl shrugged, getting back to occupying herself on the counter.

Natasha didn't want to pursue the mission in the first place, but after seeing Steve beg first-hand, she knew this ought to be good. Though the task was mundane at best, and could have been assigned to anyone, Natasha understood why Fury requested for her.

This was personal.

Taking another left, she was sure she would be fully out of sight. And it seems that this shop didn't have many cameras, so the Agent pulls out a small device to detect radio frequencies. She masks her surprise well, but Natasha is still astounded by the amount of bugs planted in the shop.

Whoever this girl is, she must be really important.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Natasha clutched the small device, quickly tucking it up her sleeve as she turns around, plastering on a dazed look. "No, I'm okay" she smiles, so genuine, even she could fool herself. The tall man towers over her, with seemingly kind eyes and a charming smile. He looks harmless for a body guard, Natasha thought. "Alright then, I'll leave you to it" he nods, then casually walks away.

So, lots of mics and possibly more than one bodyguard, all for one bright-eyed girl. Natasha decides to leave it for the day, she's going to need more information to back up her conclusions. And if she's going to confront this girl, it needs to be in Katie's free time, not cooped up in this bugged shop.

Making a bee-line for the exit, she hears Katie's sweet voice asking "Had any luck?"

Slightly caught off-guard, Natasha smiles "Only a little, I'll have to check and see what I actually need". The young brunette nods, well-aware of how hard it is to get these things right, "Alright, well, you're free to come back anytime". The red head nods before walking out the door. Across the road, she gives a subtle nod to the black SUV, watching it pull into traffic. The Agent walks a couple of blocks, away from the shop, before meeting with the black SUV.

Pulling open the door, she is met with an anxious look on Steve's face. She sits to his right, slamming the door shut before the driver casually drives on. The silence is cut short by Steve's question "So?"

"So what?" Natasha asks absent-mindedly.

"What did you find? Did you talk to her?" Steve shoots his questions rapidly.

Natasha chuckles at the super soldier. She's never seen him this fired up about a girl. He was desperate for information. "Who is this girl anyway?" she mused, leaning her head on her palm.

"I asked first" Steve pushed, knowing his friend was only teasing him.

Natasha rolls her eyes, giving him a brief explanation of her findings "The place is bugged, no cameras, but she has enough body guards for that. She works the desk, and she's very lovely." The girl couldn't help but smirk at the look on Cap's face, it was full of longing and fondness for the beloved mystery girl. "Your turn" Natasha adds, referring to her question earlier.

"She's" Steve paused, not sure if he wanted to be honest. If he told her his reasons, she may belittle the mission, and he wanted this to be top priority; so he settles for half of the truth, "She's someone very important to me".

* * *

 _A/N sorry, I totally went awol on this story. But I'll do my best to juggle both this and my other story. Hope you guys like how it's coming along, and that the pacing isn't too fast for you - Angel_


	6. 6 - Friendships fall

The morning of Buck's departure, Steve knocks on my window, asking if I wanted to come drop off Bucky at the train station. Even though it was in the early hour of 4, I put on one of my more decent dresses, and stuck clips in my hair to make it more presentable. I slip out of my window and carefully climb down to Steve's window, where he was already waiting for me.

To my surprise, he takes my hand and helps me into his room. I blush at the sudden contact, praying that the soft glow of dawn will mask my reddened cheeks. He lets go of me once I'm in his apartment, then rushes me downstairs, where Bucky awaits with his car. Steve, like the chivalrous gentleman he is, opens the door for me. Once in, he closes the door, before rushing to the passenger side. "Glad you could make it" Bucky comments, staring at me through the rear-view mirror. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" I reply, my morning voice making me cringe.

The drive was eerily silent. I half-expected someone to burst to tears, but there was nothing. It was as if we have all accepted Bucky's possible fate, and all we can do now is send him out with love. "Surprised your parent's didn't come" I hear Steve comment from the front. "Yeah, well, if they did, I don't think I'd be getting on that train" Bucky smirks. Both boys laugh, but I only felt bad for Bucky's parents. They truly are lovely people, they didn't deserve this.

Arriving at the train station, Bucky realises that he was running short for time. He mutters a swear word before rushing out and grabbing his bag. Steve turns off the ignition and pulls out the key. I step out of the car, frowning when I see Bucky, clad in his uniform with a suitcase of his stuff. I couldn't fight the urge to hug him, so I violently wrap my arms around him. "Look after yourself out there, okay?" I whisper.

"Of course doll" he smiles, before letting go. I watch Steve and Bucky hug out their feelings. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I caught a glimpse of Steve's thoughtful smile. Before we could add anything, a train whistle cuts off our moment, and Bucky breaks out in a sprint. Steve leads me into the crowd of loved ones, wishing their boys well as they depart for the war. Steve and I search for Bucky, but there were too many people waving, their arms blocking our line of vision. I was starting to feel hopeless, sad that I won't get to wave Bucky goodbye. I look to Steve, and even he seems defeated.

Another whistle cuts through the crowd shouting their goodbyes. I tug at Steve's arm, willing him to leave. The train engine begins its slow move, and just as Steve and I were about to leave, the smaller boy violently pulls me back. I was about to scold Steve, but my heart jumped when I saw Bucky hanging out of the train door, a crazy grin on his face. "Did you really think I wouldn't wave you goodbye?" he smirks.

I jump in joy, chuckling when I hear Steve mutter "That crazy son of a bitch". We follow after the slow train, waving goodbye, shouting remarks at each other, as if Bucky wasn't going off to war. "I'll meet you guys at the Diner by 6" Bucky jokes. "Don't be late!" I shout sweetly. "Yeah, last person in is buying drinks" Steve taunts. "Sounds good to me" Bucky shouts. The train picks up speed, and Steve and I could no longer catch up with it. And the last thing we see is Bucky giving us a salute, before the train conductor violently pulls him back in.

* * *

Steve's news came later that day, and needless to say, it broke me. The silent tears fell by themselves, crawling down my cheeks one by one. I could feel my hands shaking, as my emotions got the best of me. It was so sudden. First Bucky, now Steve. Why was the world so keen on taking away the two people I care about most?

Steve looks at me with a heavy-heart, his solemn eyes says it all "I'm sorry Katie, but you know how long I've wanted this-"

I kissed him. I kissed him with everything I had. I don't know what came over me. If it was grief, desperation or rage. I don't know. All I know is that I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. It was brief, but as I pulled away, I could see the shock etched on Steve's face, the faint blush on his hollow cheeks. He really had no clue, and it was breaking my heart that this is how he finds out. "I love you, you idiot" I whisper.

The boy was speechless, even as I let go of him and stood back, he just stared at me. "I've loved you since that day you gave me your jacket, because we had to walk home in the pouring rain" I explained. "We were 12" he mutters, his voice heavy as the realisation falls on him.

I know it's selfish, but I have to convince him to stay. He wouldn't last a second on that battlefield, no matter how strong his determination was. I couldn't risk losing him. I already lost my best friend, I'm not losing my first love. I have to save him. And if it meant guilt-tripping him, then I'd do it.

"Katie…" he begins, but he's struggling to speak. "I understand you want to go to war. But you've gotta know Stevie. I love you too much to let you go that easily" I plead. He frowns "I never knew."

"Bucky knew" I add.

"You told him?"

"No, he figured it out."

"Of course he did" Steve chuckles. Then he looks at me, directly into my eyes, and his expression is unreadable. The silence between us was odd. There was no tension, but more of an unspoken sadness. I felt more defeated by the minute. It seems that my confession was all in vain. I look away from him, fiddling with a loose thread on my dress. "Please Stevie" I plead quietly. But he remains silent, and I'm not even sure if he cared that I love him. The quiet seconds were passing, and it was only eating away at my shattered heart. I couldn't take it anymore.

"When are you leaving?" I ask, my voice colder than I anticipated.

"Katie-"

"No, Steven. I understand, and... it's okay" I hesitate adding more, the tears already threatening to spill. But I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I didn't tell him "I just hope you know that I love you, I really do". I step forward and plant another kiss on his lips. And as our lips break contact, he pulls me back to him, and I don't make any attempt to move away. This kiss was something else, like two puzzle pieces that fit together. In that moment, I felt infinite, I felt a promise, an unspoken binding between us. It was sweet, tender and affectionate all at once. We reluctantly pull apart, only to catch our breath, but our bodies remain close. Steve's panting, but he manages to whisper against my lips "I'll come back, I promise".

Don't give me false hope Steve.

* * *

 _A/N I really hope you like it so far - Angel_


	7. 7 - The plan

Katie finishes work for the day. Locking the door behind her, she wasn't even surprised to find Oliver, opening the passenger door of his car for her. Oliver's a good man, being both modest and charming, as well as hardworking. His Father is the owner of the craft shop, and will be handed down to him when his Father retires. The boy has been nothing but kind and generous to Katie, ever since she started working in the craft shop. He always looked out for her, making sure that she knew how to handle herself independently. And he made sure to be good friends with her, as well as the other staff, so he often treats them lunch.

Stepping into his car, Oliver carefully closes the door after her, before dashing to the driver's side. As Katie buckles her seat-belt in, Oliver asks "Do you mind if we stop by my house for a while? I just need to gather a few things before I take you home."

Katie nods "Of course, I don't mind". Oliver pulls into traffic, driving up to take a right turn. From the other street, he could see a black SUV stop behind three cars at the stoplight. He fought the urge to smirk; it seems that they've found out about Katie, Oliver thought.

When the lights turned green, Oliver turns into a street that SHIELD wouldn't have expected. He knew they were just tracking her movements now, they won't make their move yet, they'll freak her out. His boss had told him who would be on the team; that Steve was in on the whole 'rescue Katie' thing. If he could plant the idea that he and Katie were intimate, it would mess with the Captain's brain, and he'll be bound to make a mistake.

Despite him being a level-headed Captain, every man is the same. Mess with their girl, and you've messed with their head.

"So, Oliver, how's your Dad doing?" Katie asks, making polite conversation. Oliver puts on his charming face before replying, "He's doing well; he's starting to need his walking stick more often, so I have to start taking more responsibility around the shop. This way, the shift will be smoother" he explains, keeping his eyes on the road. "What about you? How are you doing?" he asks, steering the conversation away from his limited alibi.

Oliver takes a glimpse at his rear-view mirror, finding the black SUV to be 2 cars behind them. Focusing back on the conversation, he catches Katie's last comment "Dinners are a bit lonely though, it's no fun eating by yourself". Oliver could hear the nostalgia in her voice, and almost felt sorry for the girl. What they'd done to her was a bit extreme, but it's a very effective plan. One that will assure them victory over the poor Captain.

"Well, maybe I can make dinner less lonely" Oliver smirks, giving Katie a sideways glance. He chuckles at her flustered expression. It was so fun to poke at her mannerisms; she was far too innocent. "You could come over if you'd like" she replies shyly "I mean, you don't have to go by yourself. Of course Rita and Bradley could come as well. Unless you don't want them to. But I don't want you to think that I don't want them to. They're more than welcome to join us, should we decide to have dinner that is".

She was so flustered. Katie could feel the back of her neck, and the tips of her ears burning. She decides to keep her mouth shut as Oliver chuckles, fully aware of how embarrassed the girl is. She keeps her glance out the window, as they drive past a more unfamiliar side of the city. Katie barely travels, especially now that she's all by herself. But she saw the shows on TV, the Travel Channel, showcasing the rich culture from other places. And sometimes she hoped she was a little more adventurous, a little braver, so she could see what else this new world had to offer.

Oliver opens the door to his flat for Katie, stepping aside to let her in first. Looking around, the place was immaculate. Simple and very modern, it was almost disconnected. Katie couldn't really see Oliver living here. "Please, take a seat. I promise I won't be long" Oliver gestures to the leather couch facing his flat screen. Katie nods before taking a seat, still looking around.

The apartment was located in the upper floors of the building. It was far more spacious than hers, very sleek and clean as well. The walls were made of wood, glazed with shiny varnish, with the odd red wall here and there. It was all open living as well, with the kitchen, dining area, living room and office all found in one spacious room. The bedroom and bathroom were presumably behind the long red wall further back. The place was illuminated by windows that almost reached from floor to ceiling, and gave a beautiful view of the city.

It was all too modern for Katie, but it is the modern world.

"Help yourself to some food, this may take a while" Oliver shouts from behind her. Katie swivels, but found him nowhere. Shrugging to herself, she drops her trusty satchel, something she'd taken with her from the 40's, and walks towards the kitchen area.

The placed smelled like lemon spray, making it seem like it was always tended to. Every surface was so clean, she could clearly see her own reflection. It made Katie wonder how much money they earned from the craft shop. But she didn't want to think of Oliver in that way. He's a good man, he wouldn't do something like that, Katie thought. She spots a glass on the drying rack, grabbing it, she fills it with water. Walking back to her satchel, she sees Oliver emerge from a room further back, carrying a box of seemingly random items.

"What are those for?" Katie asks, tempted to peek in, but not wanting to be invasive. "Just a bunch of paperwork, a lot of things I have to sign" Oliver waves off, dropping the box on the counter. It makes a loud thud, making Katie jump in surprise. "Busy night for you then?" Katie prompts, returning the glass to the sink. "You could say that, but they're not that urgent, so they can gather dust for a while" Oliver replies, grabbing some food from cabinets.

While he prepares something, Katie walks across the room, making her way to his wide window "Nice place" she smiles. "Thank you" Oliver replies, seeing her staring out the window, he adds "It's beautiful at night. With only city lights illuminating the streets". Katie grins at the thought, boy would she love to live in a place like this.

* * *

On the street below, SHIELD's black SUV is parked across the street from Oliver's car. "You sure it went here?" Natasha asks from the back seats. The driver, Agent Parks, nods her head, pointing out "That's his car right there". "Is this the first time she's taken a ride with him?" Natasha asks. "No, she usually takes a ride home with Mr Willis, but this is the first time she's come over to his home" Agent Parks confirms. Natasha knew this was her job alone, but someone needed to keep tabs on Katie while she went away on a different mission. And this way, Natasha could study her routine.

The red-haired Agent grabs her binoculars, looking upwards, she zooms in further and finds Katie standing by the window. She looks happy and comfortable to be there. "I wasn't notified of this relationship" Natasha comments to her driver. Agent Parks could hear the venom in her voice, making her very anxious of her answer "I didn't know what to make of their relationship, Agent Romanoff. I assumed they were just friends". Natasha is clearly dissatisfied with the answer, but thankfully, she keeps it to herself. She didn't know how Steve was going to take this news, but it proves to be vital. Oliver Willis' profile shows him to be the same man, bodyguard, in the craft shop. This means they've gained Katie's trust, and possibly her alliance. This is only going to make the Agents job harder, and she's starting to find her kinder approaches less appealing, especially with this new information.

Natasha huffs out her frustration, taking another look, she finds that Mr Willis has joined Katie by the window, pointing out something in the distance. It was starting to look like one of those cliché romance movies, and the Agent couldn't watch anymore. "Drive" she orders, putting her binoculars away. Now comes the hard part: debriefing with Steve.

* * *

 _A/N This story is so mysterious, even I'm intrigued! Hope you like it so far - Angel_


	8. 8 - Broken promise

Natasha walks up a flight of stairs before finding the right door. She doesn't even bother to knock, just casually letting herself in. However, she regrets her decision when she finds Steve in the kitchen, his shield propped up in front of him. She sighs, rolling her eyes, "Relax, it's me" she calls out. Making her way to the kitchen table, she hears Steve mumble "Would it kill you to knock?", as he drops his shield by the fridge.

"No, but I assumed this information was urgent enough, so I didn't bother" Natasha smirks, sliding the folder towards him. Steve turns away from the kitchen sink, restraining himself from scrambling to open the file. Instead, he takes the seat opposite the Agent, and opens the file with hungry eyes. Natasha could practically see him holding back his eagerness as he carefully studied each page of notes. Seeing him furrow his brows, she could sense his upcoming question.

"These dates" Steve comments "We were away on half of these dates, these notes wouldn't make sense unless…"

"Yes Steve, I hired assistance for this mission" Natasha reaches over to the folder, pulling a piece of paper underneath all the notes "Her name's Agent Sarah Parks. She doesn't know that you're involved, but I told her that this mission is level 6, top priority."

Steve sighs, staring at the dark haired woman on the file. "We've talked about this Natasha-"

"And I decided that we needed help. We wouldn't have half of these notes if I hadn't assigned her to the mission" Natasha argues "And trust me. That girl is terrified of me, this mission is safe."

Steve sighs. She's right, they're both working missions all the time, so it would be hard to keep track of Katie on a daily basis. They did need the assistance. And he needed this information. Her routine, acquaintances, address, everything he needed. Reading over the notes, he was starting to feel more and more reassured. His dear Katie has been looking after herself, she's living in an apartment in DC. Maybe he could visit…

"There's something else"

Steve raises an eyebrow, he didn't want to act too jumpy, but he was sure that Natasha already knew how protective he was over Katie. "Oh?" he replies, trying not to sound too on edge. But the look on her face wasn't sitting well with Steve. "Is there something wrong? Is Katie alright?" he prompts.

"Yes, she's okay" Natasha confirms "Steve, this has nothing to do with her well-being. It's more of a… personal matter"

"What do you mean?" Steve prompts, his attention was now on Natasha. His stare was so intense, it was almost starting to make her feel uncomfortable. The Agent swallows the shakiness in her voice, preparing herself for the news she was about to deliver. She has to be straight-forward, clear with no hesitance. "I have reason to believe that Katie is in an intimate relationship with a man named Oliver Willis" Natasha spits out in one sentence, not too rushed, but fast enough that Steve gets the point.

The Captain's eyes narrow, and his hands coil into tight fists. He could feel himself slowly lose control of his emotions. His Katie, was with someone else. All those years they spent together. Her confession that night. Their kiss. The many letters. Everything they shared was falling apart in front of him. He was jealous, that he was sure of. But he was also angry. Angry that it couldn't be him. Because it should've been him. The letters of promises they wrote to each other felt as if it was all in vain now.

But if he was going to be honest with himself, he was the one who broke the promise first. He was the one who didn't come back, despite having promised her several times that he would, he never did. And now he's too late. And she's moved on. He knows he doesn't have the right to be possessive. He knows he should be happy. Happy that someone else can make her happy. But he isn't. He's heartbroken, gravely devastated, and furious with himself.

"Steve" Natasha calls out softly, pulling him away from his thoughts. Re-building his resolve, he adds "I'm okay. Is there anything else?"

"Yes" Natasha picks out another piece of paper from the pile "The man Katie is intimate with is her co-worker"

"Co-worker?" Steve's throat dries up, thinking back to the day Natasha visited Katie at the craft shop "But you said…"

"Exactly" Natasha confirms "Extraction is going to be harder now. We don't know if they've planted ideas in her head, or if they've only gained her trust."

"But they have her" Steve thinks aloud "they have Katie on their side. The relationship was only a strategic move on their part"

"That make you feel better?" Natasha smirks, looking over the notes with Steve.

"I don't know" the man sighs, scratching the back of his neck. But it's given him hope. He could still win his Katie back.

* * *

 _A/N It's been brought to my attention that I never really addressed when this story was set, so just to confirm: it's set **post-avengers, prior-winter soldier**._

 _Shout out to SCARLETCOIN2012 for pointing it out, and for the lovely encouragements - Angel_


	9. 9 - The promise

I watch Steve pack his things away, in the early hour of 3, the room illuminated by the orange glow of his lamp. We spent the previous night together in his apartment. I had to sneak out of my bedroom, making sure that my parents wouldn't check on me for the night. Steve made dinner, and we had, what I felt was, a romantic meal. However, he kept apologising for his lack of 'finesse', but I reassured him that this was more than perfect for me. The man I'd been in love with for years, finally treating the way I'd always dreamt of.

After, we sat together, his arm slung around me as I tucked myself into his side. We talked about our future, as if Steve wasn't going off to war. We spoke of intimate thoughts, and Steve confessed that he's always had a crush on me, but always thought that I was more attracted to Bucky. I had to laugh at that, telling him that Bucky's been the one trying to set us up together.

We shared things we never knew about each other, wrapped in each other's arms, planning what it should be like after Steve leaves for the war. We promised to write each other letters during his time in the army He promised to come back straight into my arms after the war. We both decided Bucky will be at the wedding, being the best man, and Connie will be maid of honour. We promised to share a life together, to move into a shared home after the war, to have children running around the household. And Bucky would be married to Connie, and we'll be neighbours, and our children will be best friends.

I'm not dull. I know that these idealistic plans can very well be denied from us, for many different reasons. But it was endearing to dream for the night. That night, we felt invincible; we felt passionate; we felt perfect, even for just a few hours. We were locked away from reality, living in our own world, where we could be in love, without the limitations of war or judgements of others. We shared a passionate kiss. And then we lay in bed together.

As the light of dawn shone through the window, all I could do was carefully watch Steve pack up his belongings. Every now and then, he would glance back at me, or walk over and place a peck on my lips. I straighten out the nightgown I wore to sleep, shifting over to reach into my bag. I contemplated giving him my present, it seemed too cheesy. But it was the least I could give him, since everything was so last minute.

"Stevie" I call out. I turn and find him walking towards me. He wraps his arms around the small of my back, slightly looking up at me, he asks "Yes?"

I unclasp my hands and show him the locket "You don't have to wear it, but I wanted to give you something to remember me by. I wouldn't want you to forget this face, especially when you see a pretty nurse [ass you by".

He chuckles as he takes the locket from my hands "You know I wouldn't do that to you, right?"

I shrug, but my façade breaks and I giggle. Of course Stevie wouldn't. He smiles at me before planting another kiss on my lips, he takes another look at the locket "Where did you get this anyway?"

"It's my Mother's" I mumble. Steve gives me a stern look, but before he could say anything, I add "She was going to give it to me anyway, said she couldn't find a decent photo to put in it, so she was going to give it to me."

"But she'll notice-"

"I'll tell her I took it weeks ago. Steve relax, we're not breaking the law" I joke, caressing his jaw. He thinks about answering back, but he chose to keep his mouth shut instead. "Thank you" he sighs, kissing my lips once more "I will treasure it".

He finishes packing, and I change out of my sleepwear. We descend the apartment stairs together, hand in hand, un-afraid to show affection in the empty streets of the early light. A vehicle pulls over in front of us, and Steve turns to give me one final kiss. As he pulls away, I whisper in his lips "You'll come back, right?"

"I promise" he replies, stealing another quick peck "I love you".

"I love you too Stevie" I smile, ecstatic that I finally get to say those words aloud, in front of him. Steve greets the driver of the vehicle as he opened the back door. He slots his bag in first, before following in. Slamming the door behind him, I continued to watch as the vehicle starts its engine. Steve and I never break eye contact, our eyes showing everything we wanted to say. He was first to wave at me, and I hold back my tears as I wave him goodbye.

I never thought I'd have him, be wrapped in his arms, then lose him so suddenly. It was all too fast. But I'm glad we spent the night together. Even as the tears streamed down my face, I don't regret a single thing.

* * *

 _A/N Double update, because the last two chapters are short as hell - Angel_


	10. 10 - Traps and baits

"Are you even sure this is her?" Nick Fury stares at them with his one eye "She could just be a great grand-daughter, or someone else entirely". Steve shifts uncomfortably in his seat, he hadn't expected a rejection like this, but he pushes on nonetheless "With all due respect Sir. She was a good friend of mine back then, I think I would know if it wasn't her."

"And how long has your little investigation been going on, _without my knowledge_ " Fury adds, his voice sounding bitter towards the end of his question. "Almost a month" Natasha replies. Steve had told her she didn't have to come with him, but Natasha knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Fury, all by himself; he needed back up.

"Listen Captain. I agreed for an extensive research for Miss Katherine Cooper. But I did not give you permission to waste resources in stalking this woman" Fury clasps his hands together, menacingly leaning forward to intimidate his employees "And now, you have the audacity to ask for an extraction?"

"Please, Sir-"

"Give me one good reasons why I shouldn't suspend the both of you!" Fury demands.

"With all due respect, Director Fury" Natasha mocks "You damn well know you can't suspend us, we're your two best men on the team"

"Don't test me Agent Romanoff" Fury bites back, but is quickly hushed by the woman in front of him.

"Second. If this woman really is the Katherine Cooper from Steve's past, and I have reason to believe that she is, then someone has figured out how to take people from the past and bring them here. And we don't want someone like that running loose under our noses, do we?" Natasha finishes off, an eyebrow quirked, challenging her Director. Fury didn't want to admit it, but she was right. If their research rang through, and they believe that Miss Cooper is from the past, then SHIELD needs to be on the lookout for the possible time teleporting bastard who's bringing people to the future.

With a huff, Fury glares at the two people sitting in front of him, carefully thinking of his next move. "I want further research on Miss Cooper, someone get close to her, understand how and why she's here. I want to know who the threat is, and I want them either on our side, or taken down. Understood?" Fury orders, ignoring the excitement in the Captain's eyes. "Of course, Sir" Steve replies with a nod. Natasha nods as well, gathering the notes she'd presented to Fury, before walking towards the exit. As both Avengers were about to leave the office, Fury calls out "Captain". The soldier turns around, hearing Fury ask "A word, please?"

Steve faces the red-haired woman, who only nods at him before leaving the room. Hesitantly, he makes his way back to the seat in front of Fury. "Sir" Steve prompts, unsure of where this conversation is going. "I don't want you participating in this mission-" Fury begins, but was immediately cut off by Steve's shock "I'm sorry, what?"

"Do not interrupt me, Captain Rogers" Fury bit out, annoyed that he would be interrupted. "My patience is thinning, so I suggest you stop trying your luck now, Steve. We don't know who this person is, or what they want. But it doesn't seem like a coincidence that they would bring back someone from your past, does it?"

Steve stares anywhere but Fury, catching a glimpse of the photos of Katie on the table. He was astounded the day he saw her at the coffee shop, he didn't believe it at first. But every time he went, she would always be there, sat at the same spot. She would always spare him a glance, and he would pretend like he couldn't feel her eyes on him. She looked so different since the last time he saw her. 70 years ago. She should be old, but she still looks like the same fresh-faced, golden girl of the street. He frowns at Fury's statement, "Are you implying that they're using her against me?" Steve asks, his voice low as he realises what the big game is.

"Yes, I am" Fury answers "I don't know what history you shared with Miss Cooper, but this person does, and as long as they have her, they have you too."

"Which is why I suggested the extraction-"

"Which is why I suggest that you stay out of this, let Agent Romanoff do her job" Fury shouts over his pleas "We don't want your emotional baggage weighing the team down".

Steve glares at the man in front of him. Even though it was the rational choice, he can't help but feel angry. That was his Katie, caught in a crossfire she's probably not even aware of. He needed to save her, take her out of there. He was SHIELD's best man, he knew that, and Fury knew that. He knew how to strategize and think on his feet. He would be the perfect soldier for a clean extraction.

But despite all of that, he knew Fury was right. And that only made him angrier.

"If you want Miss Cooper extracted safely and running back to your arms, then I suggest you sit this one out Cap."

* * *

Katie doodles on a piece of paper, a habit she's unknowingly picked up from Steve. She's out on her lunch-break for the day, sat in the same spot at the coffee shop, hoping to see Steve on his spot. It'd been days since she last saw him. Sure, being Captain America meant working all hours to serve your country. But Katie can't help but worry. It was like the war all over again. Sitting by her lonesome, un-able to do anything but worry and wait for her boys to come home. She waited for months and months, until…

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

Katie looks up, seeing a woman dressed in the café uniform with worried eyes. "I'm sorry?" Katie asks, unsure as to why she would ask such a question. The brunette watches her take a napkin from the dispenser in front of her, offering it against her face "You're crying" the waitress explains, urging her to take the napkin.

Katie touches her cheek and realises that she had been crying, a lot of tears by the looks of it. She gratefully takes the napkin, hastily ridding her face of any dampness. "Are you okay sweetheart?" the waitress asks "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Katie notices her very distinct New York accent, and she couldn't help but smile. "No thank you, I think I'll be okay" Katie replies, dabbing her face once more. "Alright hon. But if you need anything, I'll be over at the counter" the waitress pats her hand before walking away. What a good woman, Katie thought. She knew how much people liked to rush themselves in the modern day, so she was surprised when someone actually stopped for a second to worry about her. Katie frowns, realising she never caught the woman's name; maybe they could've been friends.

A consistent buzzing noise erupts from her satchel. Fumbling around for her phone, she finds it just in time to pick up the call. "Hello?" Katie answered, still not used to modern technology. "Katie, it's Rita" the voice on the other side replies "I know you're on your lunch break, but do you mind coming back in now?"

Katie frowns, slowly gathering her belongings, she keeps talking on the phone "Sure, what's wrong?"

"It's Oliver's Dad, he had to be rushed to the hospital and we need someone back on the desk for a while" Rita explain, the worry evident in her voice. Katie's eyes widened at the news; they were just talking about him yesterday. The brunette nods her head, but then realises that Rita actually couldn't see her. "Of course, I'll be there in a few minutes" Katie replies.

"Alright, I'll see you soon then" Rita adds before hanging up. Katie could feel the worry bubble away in her stomach. She cared for Oliver and knew how much this would stress him. And she would be ready to help however she can.

* * *

"She's leaving the site now" Rita reports back. Oliver nods, acknowledging Rita's news. He stares back at the screen in front of him, seeing the green dot moving rapidly across the screen. He had to admire Katie for her compassion; but it did make her too easy of a target.

"Are you sure they were there?" Rita asks, moving to stand behind him, watching the monitor closely. "I mean, SHIELD wouldn't be that stupid" she adds with a chuckle.

"You'd be surprised" Oliver smirks "I heard the Captain's getting antsy, often distracted, always itching to get home after a mission".

"So Katie's an official mission now?" Rita didn't think Fury would let them, but then again, you don't see someone from the past appear in the future every day. Oliver shook his head, moving away from the screen, "No, it's not on the records yet. I'm thinking this is an under the table job; Steve's doing probably".

"What about that other agent? The red-haired one" Rita piques. Oliver smirks, remembering his encounter with the Russian Agent. "We just need to keep Katie nearby, she won't try anything if we've got an arm wrapped around the hostage" Oliver orders, exiting his office. He stalks back to the craft shop with a more solemn expression, waiting for Katie to return.

* * *

 _A/N Sorry this was so choppy, I wanted to showcase that a lot of things were happening, but I think I rushed it too much - Angel_


	11. 11 - Independently dependant

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off? I promised Oliver…"

"Rita, I'll survive a 15 minute walk" Katie chuckles, already striding away from her friend. Her co-worker sighs. This wasn't part of the plan. "Alright then" Rita gives in, opening her car door "I give up, you go walk home. Stay safe, okay?"

"Of course!" Katie shouts as she walks away from Rita. Reaching the end of the street, she takes a left turn, taking the short-cut so she doesn't have to walk an extra 5 minutes. Walking along, she adjusts her satchel, her penny loafers proving to be a great choice of footwear for the day. The street was near empty, with other 9-5 workers exiting their workplaces, heading back to their homes. The street was pretty quiet. Which made Katie hear the car following her much better.

Twisting to face the other way, Katie rolls her eyes when she sees Rita's car ten metres away from her. She gives the woman in the vehicle a questioning look, causing Rita to drive up next to her, rolling down the window between them. "I had to make sure! I promised Oliver" Rita reasons.

"And I'm telling, I'm going to be okay" Katie argues "Go home Rita, I don't want you wasting fuel on me". Rita's face falls in defeat, "Alright. I'll go home then". "Seriously Rita, I mean it" Katie reprimands, before stepping away from the vehicle. She watches Rita roll up her window, give one final wave, before finally driving away.

It was nice of Rita to want to take care of her, but sometimes people took care of her too much. If it wasn't Dr Elmhurst, it was Dorothy. If it wasn't Dorothy, it was Oliver. If it wasn't Oliver, it was Rita. Even back then, Bucky and Steve always took care of her. The whole point of moving to the future was to start anew, to be more independent. But she was still, somehow, being reliant. Either that, or people just really felt the need to protect her. And Katie doesn't want that, she doesn't want to feel reliant on others.

Wiping a stray tear down her face, she continues her journey home. She needed to get away from the world for a while.

* * *

"This is new" Agent Parks comments, finding young Katie walking home by herself. "What's new?" Agent Romanoff speaks up from the backseat, pulling herself away from the new stack of notes her partner produced. "She's walking home, by herself" Agent Parks explains, keeping her eyes on the brunette. The red haired woman slots her face between the two front seats, finding the infamous Katie walking home by herself, a gloomy look settled on her face. "Looks like they managed to piss her off" Natasha smirks, slightly satisfied that they'd pushed her away.

"Should we make a move? Approach her maybe?" Agent Parks offers, hand already resting on the door handle. "And do what Agent Parks? Just walk up to her and say _hey, I'm an Agent sent to protect you from your co-workers, who aren't actually your co-workers, but are using you to get back at SHIELD_ " Natasha mocks, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It was just a suggestion" Agent Parks mumbles, slightly embarrassed. She knew it was a stupid idea, but she thought she might earn some brownie points for suggesting something.

Both women watch Katie enter the building, disappearing from sight. "We could try getting close to her, in a more personal matter. That way we'd have better tabs on her activities; maybe even gain her trust" Agent Parks thinks aloud, picking up her coffee cup to see if she had any left. "Don't worry" Natasha answers, sorting through the piles of notes in front of her "Already working on that".

* * *

Upon arrival at her floor, Katie tries to mask the surprised look on her face. Standing in front of the apartment opposite hers was a woman with auburn hair, juggling two boxes as she struggles to slot the key onto her door. "Here, let me help you" Katie says, her arms already reaching for the boxes. Before the woman could protest, Katie's already cradling the boxes in her arms. "Thank you so much, if you hadn't arrived, I would've dropped them on the ground" a strong New York accent replies thankfully. Furrowing her eyebrows, Katie realises that she knew that voice. She tries to manoeuvre the boxes away from her face, so she could actually see the woman's face.

A door click distracts her from her task, and the auburn haired woman says "You can just drop them over there", pointing at the spot next to the door. Katie crouches down to carefully drop the boxes on the floor, before hastily standing up, meeting her new neighbour. And it seems she's right, she did know that voice. "It you!" Katie cheers "The waitress at the coffee shop."

For a second, the stranger gives Katie a blank look, and then suddenly smirks as she says "You were the crying girl at the café". Katie spreads her hands, as if to say 'that's me', before grinning back at her. "Small world" the woman comments, before offering her hand "The names Fran".

"Nice to meet you Fran" Katie smiles, shaking her hand "I'm Katie". Out of her waitress uniform, Fran dresses in simple clothing, jeans, plain white shirt and a leather jacket. Her auburn hair waves past her shoulders, framing her square face perfectly, making her eyes pop out. She has a certain toughness to her, it might be her slouched stature, and it might be the accent as well. But Fran reminds her a lot of Bucky; they both have a certain gusto, and the same lazy charming look in their eyes.

Fran smiles, pulling her hand away to pick up the boxes by the door. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then, Katie" Fran says as she wades her way through her new apartment, gesturing for her to enter as well. The place was a lot like hers in terms of size and layout. Everything was still in boxes, except for the leather couch and a couple of drawers. "When did you move all the stuff in?" Katie asks, remembering that Fran had been working at the coffee shop earlier that day.

"My brother moved it all in for me, he just couldn't wait to get me out of the house. Bastard wanted my room that badly" Fran replies from the kitchen. Katie smiles "I guess so". Looking around, she empathises with Fran. She remembered the day she moved in her apartment, just across the hall. Unpacking took a good few days, and it was impossible to do anything until everything had been unpacked. "Do you want to have dinner at my place?" Katie asks, slightly shocked that she actually did.

Fran's head appears from the kitchen, her auburn hair hanging lopsided. She gives Katie a thoughtful smile, "It's okay kiddo; don't feel obligated to invite me over". Katie frowns at her statement "No, I _sincerely_ want you to come over". Fran sighs, this girl is too sweet for her own good, she thought. Looking around at her boxed up stuff, she knew she'd end up ordering takeout anyway, and that was money she couldn't afford to spend right now. And Katie seems genuine about her offer. With a mock sigh, Fran groans playfully "Fine. I'll have dinner with you". Katie chuckles, well aware that Fran was just joking.

Leading the way to her apartment, she leaves the door open for Fran, before dropping her satchel in the living room and heading to the kitchen. She hears Fran walking around her place, but she didn't feel threatened by the woman, she gave off a comfortable vibe. If Bucky was still here, he would be all over this girl in a second. Katie giggles at the thought. "So, you a big fan of the 40's or something?" Fran asks, situating herself at the dining table.

The brunette smiles, of course she would notice, Katie thought, who wouldn't. "Yeah, I guess you could say that" she replies, turning to smirk at Fran. "I have nothing against it, really. But honestly, walking in here makes me feel like I just travelled back in time" Fran jokes. Katie throws her head back laughing, the irony of the situation getting the best of her. She turns to look at Fran, seeing her giggling at her own joke. And for the first time, Katie didn't mind.

She didn't mind being blasted to the future. She didn't mind barely knowing anyone. She didn't mind that she just let a stranger into her home. She didn't mind that she's not as independent as she wanted to be. She didn't mind that she hasn't reunited with Steve yet. It seems that Fran had given her something, not a lot of people in the present have given her, not even Dorothy. And she didn't even realise that she wanted it this bad. When she saw Fran at the coffee shop, she knew she wanted them to be friends, because there was something about her. She was comforting, but not overbearing like Oliver. She liked to poke fun, but not prod like Rita. She was grounded, but not overly serious like Dorothy. She had attitude and gusto, just like her good friend Bucky. But most of all, she felt like a friend; and they only just met today.

"Hey Katie" Fran speaks up, Katie turns to see the girl playing with her cherry painted nails "I just wanted to say thanks, for having me over". "It's my pleasure, really" Katie reassures, seeing the hesitant look on Fran's face. To her surprise, Fran stands up from her seat and wanders over next to Katie. Fran appeared to be taller than the brunette, but she was wearing stilettos, therefore giving her a considerable advantage. The New Yorker scans the counter-top, "So, how can I help?"

Katie wanted to tell her to sit back down, but Fran puts a hand up "No. I'm helping whether you like it or not. I gotta make sure you don't put poison in the food or something". Katie was shocked at first, but seeing the smirk on Fran's face made her relax. Fran giggles at the smaller girl's reaction, as Katie playfully shoves her away.

This could be nice, Katie thought.

* * *

 _A/N Honestly, I was a bit hesitant about adding another character, and I still don't know if I like her or not. Let me know what you think of Fran. (Like, be honest) Is she worthwhile or not?_ _\- Angel_


	12. 12 - First Letters

I never realised how much Bucky and Steve filled my time, until they were gone. Some afternoons, I'd find myself sitting in the diner, waiting for them to arrive, only to realise that they weren't coming any time soon. Some days I'll be standing in front of Steve's door, wanting to knock, knowing full well that no one's going to answer. Most of my free time is spent being alone now, reading books if I'm bothered, watching a movie if I have enough money.

Walking around the neighbourhood by myself feels strange; I could never find a destination, and when I did, it was always the wrong one. Sometimes I'd walk block after block, wandering aimlessly, until my feet got tired or the weather starts looking gloomy. Only now do I realise that Steve and Bucky were my only closest friends.

And now, it's just me by myself.

My Mother didn't want me spending too much time moping around, so one day, she came home cheering that she got me a job. She spoke to Lucille at the diner, and she agreed to let me work there. I'd argued that I would've preferred a real job, something that gave back to society, like a mechanic or working in a factory. But my parents didn't want me working too far away. Curse protective parents.

So I worked daily. I woke up in the morning, spent most of the day in the diner, came home just in time for dinner; sometimes I'd cook since Mother would be tired, and then went off to bed. That was my routine now. No more spontaneous hanging out with my boys. No more midnight trips to Steve's apartment. No more drives with Bucky. It was all me.

During this time, I waited and waited for Steve's letter. I always checked the mail, but it was always letters addressed to my parents. At some point, I gave up waiting, letting the disappointment wash over me. How foolish was I to think that Steve would give me a second thought, when he had an entire country to worry about; not to mention the pretty nurses that work in the army. But all of my grief was replaced with confusion when I saw the headline in the newspapers: NAZIS IN NEW YORK, MYSTERY MAN SAVES CHILD.

It wasn't just the title that struck me, although it did frighten me, however it was the photo that came along with it. I wanted to disregard it, but I'm sure I still have great eyesight. I wanted to doubt myself, but I just couldn't. At the front page of the paper was a photo of a man, holding up a car door in defence. He was tall and well built. But that face. It was Steve's face. But it couldn't be Steve's face, because he's short and lanky, and he wouldn't have been able to hold up a cab door just like that.

I'd been staring at the photo for days, sometimes I'd even consult my parents, but then they'd just laugh it off. And I don't blame them, even I don't want to believe it. It just seems preposterous.

But then the letter came, the letter he promised. And that changed everything. I'd just come home from work, when my Mother told me that there was a letter for me. I rush to the table, snatched it up, and then ran to my room. I jump on my bed, practically ripping the envelope open. Inside was a letter, with Steve's handwriting:

 _My dearest Katie_

 _I apologise for not upholding my promise of writing to you as soon as possible. But I have been very busy training here, in New Jersey. This programme has kept us in a strict schedule, with training sessions every day, and barely any time for breaks. But I don't want you to worry about me, as they are treating us well. I know I told you about the special programme, but I've been sworn to secrecy, so there is very little that I can share with you._

 _You may have seen the newspaper headlines, the one about the Nazis in Brooklynn. I am sure you're suspicious about the man on the photo, and you may not believe me, but that is me. It's really me Katie. I met this great man named Dr Erskine, and he's helped me become stronger, prepared me for the war. I owe everything to him, but sadly, we lost him during the attack in Brooklynn. Now that I have this new found strength, I will serve the country in his memory, it's the least I could do for him._

 _I did it Katie. I'm a soldier now. I'm defending my country. I'm sure you are worried about me, but I assure you that I'll be fine, especially with how Dr Erskine has helped. Since I'm not the sickly, skinny, kid anymore, I can be of more use to the military. Maybe I'll even see Bucky soon. I do hope he's doing well in the war; I worry for him. And I worry for you as well. I hope you're looking after yourself Katie. Are you eating well? Are you keeping yourself busy? I wouldn't like the idea of you moping whilst you wait for our return. Promise me you'll look after yourself._

 _I do miss you doll. I think about you, and your sweet face, every single day. I still have the locket, kept safely with my other belongings. And you were right, it does help, especially when I miss you most. After the war, I promise I'll take you to the swankiest restaurant in New York. I'll even buy you a ritzy dress, the navy one that you've always wanted. I hope I can come back home soon, and we can be together. Do things other couples do. Just as long as I can wrap my arms around you again._

 _Sending all my love,_

 _Steve._

I re-read that letter for the whole night, savouring every word he wrote. I cried in joy and relief. As long as he was safe and happy, then I can have my peace of mind. I quickly ate dinner with my parents, then resumed to my room, where I lost sleep over writing a reply to his letter:

 _My dearest Steve_

 _It is so good to hear from you. I don't mind how long it took you to write to me, especially with all the training you've had to endure. Though to be honest, you had me worrying for a while. However, congratulations on becoming a soldier. What shall I start calling you? Sergeant Rogers is it?_

 _I truly am happy for you, especially since it has always been a dream of yours. When I first saw the article, I couldn't believe my eyes, even my parents denied it was you. But I knew deep down, it had to be you. I'd know that face wherever I saw it._

 _I am sorry about Dr Erskine, he sounds like a good man. I think it's wonderful that you hold him so dearly. I wish I could have personally thanked him as well. But to hear you fight in his honour, it's humbling, and very gracious of you. I want you to know that I am very proud of you Stevie. It's wonderful to see you so swell. I'm sure you'll see Bucky soon, and you'll make him very proud as well. I've been wondering if I should write to him, but I'm afraid I wouldn't know where to send it to; maybe I'll ask his parents._

 _I am glad to hear that you're being treated well, and I can assure you that I've been looking after myself as well. My Mother talked to Lucille, at the diner, and she agreed to let me work there for the time being. I wish it were something else, like mechanical work, something that gave back to society. I guess, in a way, I want to serve my country as well. I have you to blame for that._

 _I'm afraid I don't do much but work these days, so I don't have much to share. I do miss our times together, especially our last night. I cannot wait for you to return. You don't have to take me to swanky dates Stevie, time spent with you is more than enough for me. I have been waiting far too long to be with you, so I'll take all the chances I can get. And I'm glad to hear that the locket has helped. It was such a last minute present, I still wish I got you something better._

 _I'll be awaiting your return my love. Make sure that your safety is number one priority. Make sure to get enough rest, and you eat proper meals every day. I'll be here, at home, waiting patiently._

 _With all my heart_

 _Katie._

* * *

 _A/N Even I'll admit, this chapter sucked, it was really just a filler if anything. I needed some breathing space, just so the present day stuff isn't happening too fast. Hope you found this chapter somewhat endearing at least. - Angel_


	13. 13 - Acceptance

Oliver frowns, staring at the caller ID, as his phone blared out that obnoxious ringtone. He didn't want to pick it up; he knew what the call would be about. He was content with waiting for it to ring out, but he knew it'd make him look suspicious. He couldn't risk it with his boss. With a heavy sigh, he picks up his phone, sliding his thumb across the screen before gingerly pressing the device against his ear. "Yes?" he greets his boss.

" _Something held you up Oliver?_ " the woman asks with a taunting tone. Oliver rolls his eyes, his boss did like to tease. "No boss, just misplaced my phone" Oliver lies easily. He knew it was a pointless excuse, but his boss lets it slide, replying with a short " _Hmm_ ". He could practically hear her thinking on the other end of the line, and he knew he was screwed.

" _Well, I just called to say that we're moving to phase 2 of the plan, so get your men ready_ " the woman orders " _And make sure it's a clean job; no breadcrumbs, Oliver_ ". Oliver bit his lip, holding back all the protests he could think of. Instead, he took a deep breath, and exhaled his answer "Of course, you can count on it".

" _Good_ " his boss replies " _we're starting to need more men back here; he'll be thrilled with your efforts_ ". Oliver bids her goodbye, but before he could drop the call, he hears her call out his name. He pressed the phone back against his ear, hearing her last remark " _I do hope you haven't gotten too attached_ ".

* * *

It was finally Friday. After a long week of a cranky Oliver and a distanced Rita, Katie could finally have some time to herself, no unspoken tension or ignored attempts at conversations. It had been an odd week, but Katie assumed it was because of Oliver's Dad. Since he was admitted to the hospital, things have been tipped over in the shop, with paperwork coming in both directions.

The elevator dings open and Katie walks in, pressing the button to her floor of the building. As the doors were about to close, she hears a woman yelling out "Wait! Hold the doors!"

The brunette does as she's told, placing her hand against the door just in time, as Fran slides in the elevator with her. "Thanks hon" Fran grins, slightly out of breath. Her hair appeared ragged, but other than that, she looked perfect in her jeans and leather jacket combo. "No problem" Katie smiles sweetly, watching the elevator doors close in front of her.

Both women stood in a comfortable silence for a while, before Fran breaks the silence "Got any plans this weekend?"

Katie shook her head "No, I usually just stay in, do a bit of cleaning".

"Oh please, your place is immaculate as it is" Fran chuckled. She contemplates her offer, unsure if Katie would be comfortable with the idea, seeing as they've only known each other for a week. But it was a new place for her, she could use some friends; and Katie didn't seem to have that many, judging by her weekend plans. "Hey, um" Fran starts hesitantly "I'm planning on goin' out tonight, get to know the place better, maybe hit some clubs. I was wondering if you wanna to come along".

Katie stares at Fran in wonderment, realising what the woman had just said. She didn't know if it was wise, especially since she didn't know Fran that well, or even the city for that matter. The poor girl wasn't even sure what 'hanging out' meant these days. Dorothy took her to a club once, and it wasn't that pleasant of an experience. But watching Fran wait expectantly made her feel somewhat guilty. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she answers "Um, sure, I'd love to join you".

Fran grins, knowing that Katie could have easily declined her offer. "Great!" Fran cheers "I'll get ready. I'll be by your door at 7, and we can have dinner at this Italian place I know". Katie nods enthusiastically, slightly proud of herself for having plans with a friend. Exiting the elevator, both women walk to their respective apartments. Katie tries to contain her excitement as she opens her door, but the moment she was concealed in her quarters, she squeals to her hearts delight. It has been far too long since she had actual weekend plans.

Skipping towards her bedroom, she throw her satchel at her bed, before rushing to turn on the shower. The brunette decides that a quick rinse ought to do the trick. She hastily sheds all her clothes to the floor, throwing them into the clothes bin, before stepping under the soothing pressure of the warm water. Katie smiles at the creamy walls of the bathroom, lost in her thoughts as she plans on what she should wear for tonight.

Stepping out of a steaming shower, the brunette dries off with a towel. Slipping on her undergarments, she shrugs on a robe before stepping back into her room. Katie makes a beeline for her closet, having narrowed down her options to three separate outfits. Grabbing the items of clothing, she stands in front of the mirror, holding each outfit against her. After judging, frowning and criticising, she decides that it was best to go with something more simple. So she chose a thin purple dress, with a high neckline and respectable length. The soft fabric hugs around her torso, but flows past her waistline. It has a peter pan collar to add detail to its simple design, and although it was sleeveless, it covered a decent amount of her skin. Katie smiles as she holds the garment against her. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't too plain.

Slipping on the purple dress, she checks the time and finds that she had an hour left to get ready. She hadn't bothered with washing her hair, so instead she pulls her bun loose, tousling her brown locks in front of her vanity. She thinks about putting her hair up, maybe in a ponytail. But staring at her reflection, she reconsiders her plan, deciding that she's allowed to let her hair down for the night.

Her hair still had some decent curls, with it having been tucked into a bun the whole day. So she just grabs a clip to hold some strands away from her face. She applies light make-up, still unsure as to how to actually use stuff, before packing some items into her black purse; a present given by Rita for her birthday. It was a small velvet purse, with a thin metal chain that would latch onto on her wrist. She slips her phone and wallet inside, before zipping it closed. She picks out her thin black coat from the closet, deciding on carrying it just in case the wind picked up. Standing in front of her mirror again, she smiles at her efforts, slightly giddy at the thought of 'hanging out' with Fran.

* * *

The STRIKE team boards the Quinjet, having just finished a mission in Alaska; an assignment that almost took them the whole day to accomplish. Steve let's Natasha walk in ahead of him, being the ever courteous gentleman that he is. Walking in behind her, he slouches on one of the side-seats, removing his headgear and dropping it carelessly next to him. He runs a hand through his hair, letting out an exasperated huff. The last mission really took a toll on his body, having been hit several times, he was sure it would leave some light bruising for a few hours.

He was stretching his right shoulder, when he spots Natasha talking on the phone, an unfamiliar smirk laces her lips. Steve stares curiously, he'd never seen her behave so… lightly. She was clearly amused, but in a more endearing way. It was so odd, especially since she just came out of a high profile mission. But she had been in this line of work for a long time; she's as flexible as they get . Steve admired that a lot.

When Natasha drops the call, she lazily walks over to Steve, the smirk still on her lips. The blonde raised his eyebrows, questioning her presence. The woman occupies the seat next to him, crossing her legs as she leans back into her seat. "It was Agent Parks" she says in a hush tone. Steve perks up at the mention of the Agent, remembering her to be Katie's 'handler'. "Oh?" he prompts, trying to act casual, as if he wasn't so eager to hear about his Katie.

The assassin chuckles, watching her friends knee bounce impatiently, eyes blinking expectantly. He was trying so hard to mask his eagerness, it was too amusing. "You're knee-deep into this girl, huh?" Natasha asks; although, she already knew the answer, it was just funny to see Steve blush. "I… uh… she's a good friend of mine" Steve stutters, although even he couldn't deny his pathetic attempts to mask his feelings. With a sigh, he adds "I just really care about her. She means a lot to me Nat".

"Yeah, I can tell" the Agent teases, and they both share a quiet laugh. "I guess you'll be thrilled to hear that she's made a new friend" Natasha comments, carefully watching his reactions. He appeared hesitant, his shoulders taut and his jaw, slightly more prominent at the edges. "Who is it?" he asks, trying to sound more curious than protective. The Russian smirks, knowing that Katie had to be some kind of love interest; an old girlfriend maybe.

"It's a girl. Her name's Francesca Castillo. She moved in the same apartment building, across the hall from her, just this week." Natasha explains slowly, letting Steve soak in all the information "We've checked her background. She's clean, harmless, easily a people person. And she's invited Katie to go out with her tonight". The blonde spins to face his friend, wincing as he felt a bruise stinging from the sudden movement. "They're going out tonight Steve, that's what normal girls in their twenty's do" Natasha chuckles playfully, scrolling through her phone, looking for the photos Agent Parks had sent her.

Steve watches Natasha concentrating on the screen, her slender fingers tapping here and there, before she hands the device to him; the screen now displaying a photo of Katie and this Francesca character. Steve stares curiously, seeing his Katie and some other girl walk out of a building together, arm-in-arm. He smiles fondly, seeing her glammed up in a nice purple dress and short heels, her beautiful brown hair flowing elegantly, a bright smile gracing her face. His heart twists with jealousy, wishing he was the one going out with her tonight; completely disregarding the other woman in the photo.

Natasha reaches over, swiping across the screen to show another photo. This time it was Katie entering a maroon car with Francesca. She was laughing, as if Francesca just told her the funniest joke in the world; or not. Steve chuckles, remembering the times she'd laugh at his jokes, even if they weren't funny. He hesitantly hands the device back to Natasha, carving the new image of Katie to memory; God did he miss her.

Natasha observes the super soldier, still amused by his behaviour; it was like watching a dog chase after a bone: so eager and alert. The red haired woman feels a light buzzing against her thigh. Picking up her phone, she sees a text message from Agent Parks:

 _They're eating dinner at a restaurant. I over-heard some talk about going to a club. Should I follow?_

Natasha furrows her brows, quickly texting back:

 _No, you're off duty for the night._

"What do you mean off-duty?" Steve asks in a gruff. Natasha looks up, seeing Steve frowing down at her phone. Surprised, she quickly covers her phone screen, holding the thin metal device closer to her. She knew he was protective, she just didn't realise how much. "Why were you reading my texts?" Natasha challenges him, slightly offended by the lack of trust he'd shown.

"You can't put Parks off-duty. Not now! She's going out at night with someone she just met. On a Friday night! Who knows what she'll bump into? What if someone tries to mug her? She'll need protect-" Natasha firmly placed a hand on his chest, telling him to stop. He stares at her menacingly, tempted to smack her hand off of him. "People are staring Steve" Natasha informs him calmly, an unwavering glare planted on his blue eyes, "Sit. Down."

His eyes widen, jaw slacking with surprise. He didn't even realise that he had raised his voice, let alone stood up. Seeing his mistake, he slowly returns to his seat, keeping his eyes on the ground. Natasha stares down all interested parties, and quickly, they look away or keep themselves busy. With a sigh, she drops back to her seat, sinking into the uncomfortable leather exterior. She contemplates reprimanding Steve, but he looked torn enough as it is. "I'm sorry" he mumbles guiltily "I didn't…"

"I know." Natasha finishes for him, saving him from explaining himself. "Look, I get it" she sighs "You love this girl". The super soldier eyes shot up, slightly embarrassed that it's been said aloud; Natasha chuckles at his surprise. "Yes Steve, I figured it out" the red head mocks. The man blushes, evading her glance. "Yeah, I really do" he confirms, smiling to himself. "If you really love her, then let her live her life" Natasha says "Looking at this girl's routine, I'm willing to bet that Francesca's the first friend she's ever made."

"She's new to this era, just like you Steve. And right now, she needs a good friend to keep her company, if not distracted". Steve bites his lip, realising just how selfish he was acting, but he couldn't help it. "That should be me, going out with her tonight" the blonde whispers sadly "I made some bad decisions in the past; I need to right my wrongs. I need her back, Nat".

"You'll have her soon, I promise" Natasha says in a serious tone. Steve takes a moment to stare at her, the intensity in her voice having struck him by surprise. He admired how much she cared for his Katie as well, but he couldn't put that much responsibility on her. "Really? You promise?" Steve tests, watching her carefully. Natasha simply nods "You have my word".

* * *

 _A/N Some cute Steve/Natasha bonding moment. Happy Holidays everyone! - Angel_


	14. 14 - Sexy beaches

"Where to now?" Fran asks, adjusting her leather jacket as they step out of the restaurant. Katie follows shortly after, shrugging her coat on as the evening chill sets over the city. Looking around, Katie realises that she wasn't too familiar with this street. There were many people walking back and forth, some dressed up in their tux, some glammed up in dresses, some just wearing sweatpants with their hands tucked in their hoodies. An array of people filled the streets of the night, their paths lit by the orange street lamps that dotted the area. It was all so… modern, Katie thought.

"I'm not too familiar with this place, sorry" Katie frowns, making sure to stick close to Fran. Unlike Katie, Fran was dressed in a hip-hugging skirt and a red blouse that really brought attention her chest. Matched with her ankle boots and a leather jacket, the look was so simple yet glamorous. Fran pushes her curly hair back, the wind having swept some over her face. "I know this club just a few blocks away, my cousin works there, she could probably get us in" Fran comments absentmindedly, walking ahead to lead the way.

The familiar word had Katie feeling nervous. Club. The last time she was there, it was very loud and very crowded. It was nothing like the clubs back in the 40's, where they play jazzy blues, get drunk and talk silly with friends. "A club?" Katie asks cautiously, implying her hesitance to Fran. The New Yorker raises an eyebrow, "What? You never been or something?" she asks playfully, although she wouldn't be surprised if Katie hadn't been. Katie shakes her head in defence, "I have" she rebuts quickly "I just… didn't enjoy it".

Fran smirks, studying the hesitance on Katie face. She knew her type all too well. The obedient girl who always went by the book, spent holidays playing board games with her grandparents, and felt guilty for things that weren't even her fault. She admired people like that, but sometimes they need to be pushed out of their boundaries.

Hooking her elbow with Katie's, she gives her forearm a light squeeze before leaning in, "Well I'll make sure you have a great time" Fran smirks. Katie's eyes widened; this wasn't her plan exactly. But Fran pulls the brunette along, despite her protests to do something else. When they reach the empty street corner, Katie lunges back so that Fran's grip will loosen enough for her to slip out of it. The taller girl swivels, slightly surprised by Katie's hidden strength. Combing her auburn locks back, she chuckles at Katie's reaction, "If you don't want to go that badly" Fran shrugs "Then we can do something else I guess".

Katie sighs. Fran didn't look too hurt by her reaction, but she knew that Fran would've been looking forward to clubbing. And it would be nice for her to see her cousin again. All these thoughts begin mulling over Katie's head, and Fran notices. Taking a step towards her, Fran rests both hands at the shorter girls' shoulders, fingers easily wrapping around her forearms, as gave it a light squeeze to reassure her. "It's fine sweet pea" Fran comfort "It's not your fault okay? _I_ was the one being pushy". Katie was about to rebut, but Fran cuts her off "How about we do something you want to instead?"

The brunette was confused. She stares into Fran's eyes, a mesmerizing shade of green. Not only did she see sincerity, but there was also fondness, and comfort hidden underneath her soft glance. Fran really did care about her. A lot, by the looks of it. Maybe it'll be different this time, Katie thought.

As Fran steps away, Katie catches the tips of her fingers, and the New Yorker looks up in surprise. "Promise me you won't stray away the moment we step into the building" Katie says in such a hurry, that Fran had to do a double take. When she's processed it, she gives Katie a concerned look. Fran hated that Katie was _that_ kind of girl; the one that felt guilty for things that weren't even her fault. The brunette, unable to read her expression, sighs before repeating "Just, promise me Fran".

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited about going clubbing, but the guilt was still there nonetheless. "I promise" Fran smiles, pulling her hands away and offering her elbow to Katie. Cheerfully linking their arms, both women strut down into a busy street, their smiles glowing under the orange lights of the night. "This is exciting" Katie huffs, a faint adrenaline coursing through her body as she practically skips down the street in her baby heels. Fran gives her friend an odd look, before laughing at her statement "Exciting? Honey you need to get out more".

* * *

To Katie's surprise, the club nearly wasn't as bad as the one Dorothy had taken her to. Sure it was crowded, and there was this obnoxious repetitive beat blasting from the speakers, but it wasn't crazy, and there were people here who were actually mingling instead of sucking each other's faces off. Although there were lights flashing from left and right, it was still far too dim for Katie's liking. And despite it being a large building, with a second floor, the heat produced from the close proximities was still discomforting. The brunette frowns, clutching her purse closely as she wades through the sea of people, doing her best not to accidentally bump into anybody.

True to her word, Fran stayed within 3 feet from Katie, as she led the way to a more spacious area. Katie would see her auburn locks swirling to one side, as Fran checked on her every now and then. Fran, who was comparably taller than Katie at the moment, keeps her eyes up and ahead as she leads the way. She wasn't familiar with this place, but she's been to enough clubs to know their basic layout. Wading through a mass of people, dancing too closely for anyone's comfort, Fran finally finds a few empty seats. Swivelling, she turns to find Katie frowning as she watched two people pressed against each other, moving their bodies to follow the beat. Fran has to suppress a laugh as she grabs Katie's wrist, pulling her innocent eyes away from the vulgar dancing.

"I found some seats" Katie barely hears Fran before being whisked far away from the crowd. She has to speed walk in her heels, feet scrambling to follow along Fran's long strides. She sees Fran take a seat on a stool by the bar, so she follows suit, occupying the spot next to her. The brunette shifts uncomfortably in her seat, the loud beat blaring in her ears. She was so occupied by her thoughts that she didn't even notice the bartender approach them, let alone Fran ordering a drink.

Looking across the sea of people, Katie feels a sort of discomfort growing in the pit of her stomach. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their life, drunk or not. Everyone else didn't seem to mind the loud music, or the people dancing very closely on the dance floor. It was making her head spin. She thought she was out of place before, but now, she really was out of place. The brunette wanted to stand up and leave this place, walk far away from the loud music and dancing bodies, the drunken laughter and the flashing lights.

"Where you going?"

Katie turns around, seeing Fran's face contort with concern. She looks down at her arms, slowly becoming aware of Fran's fingers wrapped around her wrist. She looks down and finds that she had actually stood up, her heeled feet firmly planted on the ground. Staring back at Fran, she opens her mouth to reply, but no words fell out. "Hey, what's wrong?" Fran shouts over the music, as she stares into her eyes, trying to read her expression. She slowly guides the brunette back to her seat, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to coax her to say something.

Katie shook her head, slowly recollecting herself, she answers "Sorry, I was just… shocked". Fran nods slowly, suspicious of her reply. The bartender arrives with their drinks, and Fran thanks him before turning to face Katie, who looks less ghostly this time. Fran sighs, pushing the tall, slim glass towards her friend. "Here" Fran offers, before taking hold of her own "It'll help with the nerves".

The brunette studies the glass curiously. Inside the tall glass was a liquid that seemed to resemble the colours of sunset: a mix of reds and oranges, accompanied by ice cubes, reminding Katie of those TV ads about 'the perfect getaway'. Appropriately, the drink was decorated with a small yellow umbrella and a thin red straw. Katie smiles at the pretty looking drink; looking over at Fran, she finds that the woman has already sipped a quarter of her own glass. Afraid of being called out, Katie takes a small sip of her drink, surprised by the sweet summery taste that hit her tongue.

Fran watches as Katie continues to sip halfway through her glass, immediately pulling her away from the drink before she drinks anymore. "Slow down there sweet pea, just because it's a pretty drink doesn't mean it can't get you wasted" Fran chuckles, easing the drink away from her friend. Katie grins at Fran, chuckling "It's delicious! What is it called?"

"Sex on the beach." Katie blushes, her cheeks glowing pink under the fluorescent strobe lights. Fran chuckles; she really was too innocent for her own good. "Gosh, that's quite… vulgar, don't you think?" Katie asks, not realising that she was already reaching for her glass, ready to take another sip. Fran watches in astonishment as the brunette innocently takes another long sip, thinking, she couldn't already be drunk, could she?

"Sweet pea, I think you should slow down" Fran giggles, taking the now empty glass away from her. "I think I should get another" Katie announced, calling over the bartender. Katie felt great. Fran was right, the drink did calm her nerves. The jittery feeling escaping through the tips of her fingers. She felt like she was ready to meddle with the crowd; her body was surging with this new found energy. She felt light and giddy. But looking at her friend, it seems that her auburn haired companion had different thoughts in her mind. "What's wrong?" Katie shouts over the loud music. She sees a certain hesitance settling on Fran's face. When her drink arrives, she turns away from Fran to grab her drink; and when she faces her friend again, she finds Fran holding her drink up against hers. "Cheers!" she exclaims. "Cheers!" Katie shouts back excitedly, before hungrily taking another sip of her drink.

Being sober in a club was never fun for Fran; but for tonight, she'll be sober, for Katie's sake.

* * *

It was almost 12pm, the club is still buzzing with energy, and Katie's stumbling back to the bar, shouting "I would like another sexy beach!" to the same bartender. Behind her, Fran rushes to the brunette's side. She didn't really imagine this happening, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't having fun. In fact, drunk Katie was really fun and energetic. She wasn't a sleazy, sloppy drunk. She was playful, energetic and spunky. It was refreshing, compared to her usually reserved, and goody-two shoes character.

Fran admits that she's having a lot of fun, with Katie now being more open with her, and not to mention the dancing. It was like Katie was some fictional character straight out of the 40's, her arms and legs were so dainty, and her hips danced modestly with the beat. Her moves were soft and giddy. Unlike everyone else in the room, who was violently gyrating and thrusting with the heavy bass; Katie was just happily swinging about, like she was in some rom-com dance montage.

"Slow down sweet pea!" Fran chuckles, linking their arms together. Katie giggles at her friend, wrapping her fingers around her new glass of 'sexy beach'. Fran watches in horror as the smaller girl easily downs another glass of her drink, not even bothering with the straw anymore. As much fun as Fran was having, she couldn't help but feel antsy.

Especially with the creeper that's been watching them the whole night.

Fran scans the area around both of them, making sure that they were a safe distance from this strange man. The girl hadn't noticed him at first, as she was too busy dancing with her friend. But after a while, she began to feel his stares. She wanted to ignore it; until she realised that the guy wasn't really staring at her. Rather, he'd been observing the small brunette, twirling in her purple dress, having the time of her life. And that worried Fran, especially in Katie's vulnerable state; she's easily suggestible to anything at this point.

Subtly, she slings her arm around Katie's shoulder. Looking down at her friend, she smiles "It's getting late sweet pea, I think we should go; don't you think so?"

"Already? We're just getting started" Katie pouts, staring into Fran's emerald eyes. She was really starting to see the joy in clubbing. The pretty drink helped a lot, it gave her energy and kept her hydrated. And the dancing; she felt like her body was on fire, that she had to keep moving or else she was going to explode with the amount of energy she has uncovered. She doesn't really understand why Fran was so eager to leave now.

"No Katie, it's almost 12. We should really get going." The brunette frowns, crossing her arms, she begins throwing a tantrum. But it wasn't really a tantrum, since she was too drunk and giddy to even try to have a tantrum. Fran sighs, sitting down on a nearby stool, she watches as Katie becomes fixated on the hem of her dress, constantly trying to pull it down. Shaking her head in amusement, Fran takes her eyes away from Katie for a second; and there he was again. She barely misses him staring at them, but she knew he was.

He could be easily dismissed as some drunken loner, drinking his sorrows away or whatever. But his posture was stoic, and he appeared slightly on edge; like he was going to freak if anyone touched him. He seemed tall, and muscly, judging by the way the sleeves of jacket wrapped around his biceps; his face hidden behind a pair of nerdy specs. His blonde hair tucked neatly underneath a cap that just made him look even more suspicious. He was hard to miss once you catch on the suspicion.

Tugging Katie closer to her, Fran turns to the bartender Katie had befriended for the night, asking him for their belongings; since Katie had so politely asked him to keep an eye on it. Returning their purses and coats, he smirks "Do you want me to call you a taxi?"

Fran shook her head "It's okay, I've got my car"

"Alright, hope you get home safe. Make sure you look after her, she had, like, 6 glasses or something."

Fran grimaces at the high number, nodding her thanks before pulling Katie along. The brunette struggles against Fran's grip, but in her drunken state, she didn't really put up much of a fight. Turning around for a second, Fran gasps as she sees the cap and glasses guy in pursuit. "Katie, come on" Fran orders quietly, heaving the girl along with her; who, at this point, was moving like jelly under her grip.

Katie could barely stand on her own, as the ground seems to topple underneath her feet. She could feel her body being whisked away by Fran, but it was as if she wasn't there all together. Like an out of body experience. Her eyes scan the room, and she could see all the people laughing and dancing. Her head spins, and her eyes flutter left to right, lashes lightly dancing as the world becomes a mess of sights and sounds.

And then she sees _him,_ just standing. She blinks twice, and there he was. Still standing there. Still handsome. Still the same kid from Brooklyn.

Under the bright strobing lights, he stood, just watching her. They lock eyes, and time stands still. She felt like she was floating, like gravity was never a thing that existed on Earth. His bright blue eyes shone with so much hope and love, and all she could do was return the gesture, her eyes carving his image to memory. The air leaves her lungs all at once, like she's stuck in some trance; and the love they share overwhelms every sense in her body. She is frozen in that moment with him. Her soul mate. Her one true love.

She feels a shiver running up her spine; Suddenly gravity exists again, and the world spins, pulling all her senses back into place. Time ticks, and she could feel Fran dragging her by the wrist. She continues to look at him, just watching helplessly; and he seems to do the same. He gives her a frank smile, his eyes shining fondly as he watches her being pulled away. This couldn't be real; but nobody could replicate that face. Nobody else could make her feel this way. "Stevie" she whispers hoarsely, her throat tightening with the memories of their bittersweet love, unable to believe that she had seen him.

But in a matter of seconds, her moment is taken away from her as she is violently dragged out of the club, and Steve vanishes from her line of vision. "Steve" Katie whispers in an almost pleading tone. Fran barely hears her as she drags Katie down the desolate street, the harsh silence enveloping them, their heels madly clapping against the ground. "Steve" Katie whispers in realisation. She had seen him. He was there. It had to be him. "Steve" Katie says again, making Fran turn around. "What?" Fran asks softly, aware she had said something, but hadn't comprehended it. "I need to go back" Katie panics, pulling her wrist away from Fran "Please, Fran, I gotta go back".

"Katie" Fran catches her hand "We have to go home, it's late".

"No" Katie argues, itching to run back to the noisy building "I have to go back, I have to see him".

"Who?" Fran asks, although she was starting to get sick of drunk Katie, "Is it the bartender? Because I'm pretty sure he snuck his number in your purse". Fran tries to coax her to keep walking, eager to get to her car. "No" Katie frowns, panicking as she realises she may have missed her chance "You don't understand. I have to see him."

"We'll come back another night, I promise" Fran sighs impatiently "But we have to go Katie. We gotta go right now."

Katie begins to fight against Fran, this time with much more force than the New Yorker had been expecting, especially her drunken state. The taller girl frowns at Katie's odd behaviour, watching as she falls into hysteria, longing to go back to the club. Fran wasn't sure how much Katie had had to drink, but she was out of it for sure. "Come on sweet pea, that's just the alcohol talking" Fran says calmly, knowing that arguing would only backfire on her.

Katie's eyes well up with heavy tears. He was right there, this was her chance. But Fran wouldn't believe her. Combing her brown locks back, she holds in her tears, pleading with Fran once more "Please Fran. He's right inside. I just need to see him, touch him. I need to know he's really there".

"Sweetie, the bartender is real, I can assure you" Fran frowns sympathetically, trying not to laugh at Katie's choice of words. Katie groans "You don't understand! It's not the bartender!"

"Who is it?" Fran asks softly, trying to calm the brunette. Frustrated, she sweeps her auburn hair to one side, tucking it behind her ear. "Who are you so keen to see?" Fran asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern. One minute Katie's dandy, and then next she was a raging lunatic. "Steve" Katie cries in relief, glad that her friend is hearing her out.

"Sweet pea, we didn't meet anyone named Steve" Fran frowns, recalling all the guys that had hit on them throughout the night. "No!" Katie hands ball into frustrated fists "No, no, no. You don't understand!" The brunette wanted to explain everything so badly, but even in her drunken state, she knew that would be a bad idea. "I'll have to show you" Katie says, walking back towards the club.

"No!" Fran argues. With her patience running thin, she clamps her hand on Katie's arm, violently pulling her along the concrete path. Katie panics, her breathing ragged as her mind rapidly falls into madness. She couldn't lose him when he was right at her fingertips. This isn't right. He was there. She saw the look in his eyes. He was really there.

Fran grimaces, hearing Katie's pleas to go back to the bar. Maybe that was the reason she was so hesitant to go to the club in the first place; because it triggers some bad memories in her mind, something to do with this Steve character. She continues to drag Katie along, hoping to get to the car as soon as possible; she was scared that Katie's drunken pleas would wake someone up and think she was kidnapping her.

Turning at a street corner, the evening chill soothes the heat that radiated off of her skin, blowing her auburn hair away from her face. Fran's heels clomps down the path, while Katie's heels hurriedly tap after her long strides. Fran takes a split-second to glance back at Katie, instantly regretting it as she saw the black tear tracks down her cheeks. Turning back, she bites her lip guiltily, feeling responsible for whatever sorrow she was going through. "It's gonna be okay sweet pea" Fran whispers to herself, seeing her lone vehicle still parked where she had left it "It's just the alcohol talking".

* * *

 _A/N dun dun duuunnnn!_

 _This'll be my last post until next year. Hope everyone has a lovely Christmas/New Year's break. Wishing you all the best for 2016. See you on the other side folks! - Angel_


	15. 15 - Katie and her boys

_Dear Bucky,_

 _James Buchanan Barnes. I do miss saying that, although I thoroughly remember you scolding me when I did. I'll continue to say it until you return, maybe that way you'd return much sooner than later. I can almost picture the look on you face when you hear it. I hope that face never changes. I hope the war doesn't change you Bucky. I'm going to need you back._

 _I don't know if Steve has told you, but we're together now. We're together now Bucky! It's so exciting to say it, especially when he calls me sweet names. This must be how you felt when Connie became your girl. I do hope you're writing to her, Buck. I heard that you hardly write letters to your Mother, the wait between each letter worries her. She never knows when she'll get the next; or_ if _she gets a next one. Your Mother will probably hate me for saying that, but you need to know how worried we all are for you. Steve especially._

 _We miss you dearly here in Brooklyn, it's not quite the same anymore. I miss our spontaneous trips, just driving around in your car. Your Mother's manning the vehicle quite well, she never uses it of course, but she cleans it every week so that it'll be spotless when you use it again._

 _I haven't been doing much in my own time, if you were curious. I do, however, have a job now. I work in the diner. You still remember the good old diner right? When you come back, maybe I could treat you boys to dinner or something, with a discount under my name. We have a lot to do when you come back home Buck. Steve and I already decided that when we get hitched, you'll be our best man, standing aside at church; should we decide to marry, that is. I'm not sure. It's all so new to me. And it's all so different when you're not here. I miss you Buck. I want you back here, all in one piece. Tell your Lieutenant that, should anything happen to you, they'll have me to answer to. I mean it James, stay safe out there. There aren't many guys as good as you around._

 _Take care,_

 _Katie._

* * *

 _Dearest Katie,_

 _I never thought I'd hear from you; I had been itching to hear from one of my friends. The first letter I'd received was from my Mother, and then Connie. I would've thought Steve's letter would be the first that I'd receive, however, I can see that you have been keeping him busy. Boy am I so happy to hear that you two are finally together. Do you know how much I had to convince Steve to take you on a date? The knucklehead just kept brushing me off, but I suspect I'd finally gotten to him, seeing as you two are finally together. I'm glad to hear that you're keeping yourself busy as well, especially with a job. You're growing up too fast kiddo. Slow down for this geezer, will you?_

 _I didn't realise Ma felt that way about me, although I'm not surprised. Her letters were always worryingly lengthy, like she always had something to say. Sometimes it's like I never left Brooklyn. I hate thinking of Ma stressing about me so much, but her worries are rational. I guess I'll try not be such a pain in the neck; I wouldn't want her falling ill because of me. It's just harder when I don't know when I'll have free time, or if I'm going to make it back to base._

 _Truth be told doll, the war is more brutal than I had thought. The things my eyes have seen, no one else deserves to see. All the pain, the injuries, the attacks and the constant loss. It all feels so surreal. I never imagined it to be this cruel. But I guess you can't expect anything less when it comes to war. And I'm afraid that I may never come back the same, not with the things I'd seen. Their stories are true; war changes you._

 _But I'll makes sure that I'm decked out in my best suit for your wedding. Not to sound so sappy, but yes, I am positive that you and Steve are meant to be together. So don't second guess yourself Katie, I know he's the one for you, and you're the one for him. You've both been running circles for so long, it's about time you met in the middle._

 _You're both looking after each other right? Has Steve gotten into any bad business lately? I hope he's stopped picking fights, now that he has you to look after. Tell him to write to me. I miss hearing from my little brother. And tell Ma not to worry so much, and to stop fussing about the car. And, if you don't mind, visit Ma every now and then for me will you? Bring her some stew or something, I promise I'll pay you back when I come home._

 _I do hope I can come back soon. We don't know when this war's going to finish. The Nazis just seem to grow, the more we take them down. But we're working hard to protect the people we care about; to protect our families and friends. Don't worry about me too much Katie, I have been looking after myself. They've got the best medic services here, and if you want, I'll even get them to write to you personally; give you that peace of mind._

 _Worry more about yourself and Steve. Don't worry about the war; let me do that for the both of you. Worry about your futures instead, create a life together. When I'm back, you can bet that I'll be there to see you walk down that aisle, standing right next to Steve._

 _With love,_

 _Bucky._

* * *

 _Dearest Captain,_

 _How are you my love? Is the Governor treating you alright? He's not giving you too much work is he? You may not be as weak as you once were, but you're still entitled to your rest Steve. I haven't seen you since you left for the programme, and the closest I've come to seeing this new Steve Rogers is with the posters they've started sticking everywhere. It's odd, I'll admit, but I don't mind. At least when I get lonely at work, I just have to stare at the walls._

 _Things are going well here in Brooklyn. I'm still working in that same old diner, and they're becoming quite popular in the neighbourhood, so I'm getting more hours at work. I told Mom and Pa that you were Captain America, but they're still not buying the whole thing. But they're quite keen to see you again. Though, they still don't know about our relationship; I was hoping we could tell them together, when you come back here. I do hope you come back soon Stevie, Mother's starting to introduce me to other boys, and it's getting harder to make excuses. I guess things aren't quite the same anymore. And sometimes, I wonder if I'll ever see my boys again._

 _I've written to Bucky, after visiting his Mother, but I've yet to receive a letter back. His Mother appears sick with worry, I must admit. But I've been visiting every other weekend. I hope you've written to Bucky, you were both brothers to each other, and him going away doesn't change anything Steve. I'm sure he's itching to hear from you. And I'm sure he'd love to hear about this new Steve Rogers that America has fallen in love with._

 _Steve, I must warn you, Captain America has caught the eyes of many women here in Brooklyn. It's hard for me not to boast, but it's not my place to tell the world the real identity of Captain America. I guess I'm just little jealous, especially since you're not around to tell me otherwise. But I have complete faith in you. I can't wait 'til we see each other again, I'm starting to forget how your hands feel against mine. I miss my Stevie, and I don't know how much more I can take before I travel over there myself. I've got enough money for the train ticket and maybe an inn, I've thought this all out in my head Steve. That's how much I miss you. I hope we can be together soon._

 _With all my love_

 _Katie._

* * *

 _My Katie,_

 _You're so busy asking questions about me, that you never tell me how you are. You know you shouldn't worry about me so much doll, I'm doing perfectly fine. The serum makes the workload feel like nothing, and the Governor has been nothing but kind to me. He may get a bit bossy at times, but he's only doing his job. I guess he is slightly stressed out, especially with the new items they're using for propaganda. I can't even remember how much I've had to stand and pose for artists as they sketched me for their posters. Although I'm glad to hear that they're of use to you._

 _I'm really more worried about you doll. Don't overwork yourself at the diner, money may be scarce, but promise me that you'll always put your health first. I remember just how ill you become when you fall sick, and I don't want that happening while I'm away. You make sure that your looking after yourself Katie, I'd hate the thought of you looking so tired. And you didn't have to tell your parents about me, believe it or not, no one's really going to believe that this puny kid is now Captain America._

 _However, it does worry me that your Mother is introducing you to other boys. Would I know any of them? Were some of them our friends? I'd hate to think that someone else is trying to woo you. But I guess I did bring this upon myself. I'll try to come back soon, and we can explain the whole thing to your parents. Of course, I wish I'd asked your Pa before it all started, but it all happened so fast, and I couldn't put the opportunity on hold. A man can only get so many second chances._

 _I've been meaning to write to Bucky, but I've yet to find out what the address of his camp is. I've asked around here, and they told me they'd get it for me as soon as possible. But with all this new work I've been doing recently, I worry that I wouldn't be able to write a decent letter for him. If I'm going to tell him about Captain America, I'm going to have to do it face to face; that's the only way he'd believe me. I hope he is doing well, I'd love to see his reaction when he sees this new me. No more 'little guy' jokes, and no more fighting for me. I can fend for myself now; heck, I can probably fend for the three of us._

 _And I hope you're not becoming too jealous of those other women Katie. I'll admit, I am getting more attention from everyone. But I only have eyes for you sweetheart. And I'll come back soon so that you don't end up buying that train ticket. Save the money instead, or buy something nice for yourself. Although, I'm not protesting to seeing you again; I am starting to feel homesick, and the thought of my favourite girl waiting back home isn't helping. The photo in your locket just isn't cutting it for me, I can't wait to hold your hands, and see you again in person. Then I can take you on a real date, and we can link arms and walk along the park together. We have so much waiting for us when I get back Katie. When all of this is over, we'll be together for good. The mere thought makes me so happy, it's what keeps me working hard everyday. I can't wait to build a life with you._

 _From your dearest Captain_

 _Steve._

* * *

 _A/N first post of the year and it's a whole lot of letters. Sorry if this was boring, but I didn't want to drive right into the story. I thought the idea was cute, writing fluffy letters and whatnot. But looking back, maybe it's a bit too cheesy. I don't know. You decide I guess. - Angel_


	16. 16 - The morning after

When Katie woke up that morning, she knew something was off. At first, she wasn't quite sure what it was. When the sun shone against her face, she scrunched her nose, hissing at the harsh lighting. Why is the sun so bright? The brunette ponders, sweeping her hair back.

The next thing that threw Katie off was the grogginess she felt as she pulled herself to an upright position. Her head felt heavy, lulling her to lie back down. Her mouth felt dry and scratchy, and her whole body felt out of place. It was horrible. She reaches over to the headboard, feeling around for her satin nightgown. She frowns when she couldn't find it. After a few more minutes of blind patting, Katie gives up with a sigh. She was having a bad day. Taking a moment to herself, the young girl blankly stares at the maroon wallpaper.

Wait.

That's not right, Katie thought. Her fingers ghost over the wallpaper, tracing the circular patterns that decorated the unfamiliar wall. She distinctly remembers having _cream_ walls in her bedroom. This isn't right.

And then it hits her: the sunlight.

It couldn't have been shining right against her face, because her bed isn't directly facing her window. Only the left side is exposed to the sunlight, so that she can turn over to the right side if she wanted to sleep in a bit longer. So that means she's not in her own bedroom.

Katie gasps, spinning to face the rest of the room, immediately regretting it as her head began to throb. Looking around, she didn't recognise the room at all. The room was almost bare, you'd almost think that no one lived here; save for the few furniture scattered around the room. She could see a few boxes in the corner of her eye. She wanted to inspect further, but the sunlight wasn't helping at all.

Shifting around the mattress, she throws her legs over the edge of the bed, untangling her legs from the unfamiliar green sheets. To her surprise, she finds that she's wearing her purple dress, rather than her nightgown.

And slowly, the brunette regains her memories, recollecting the events of last night. She groans, remembering her behaviour from the night before. This couldn't be real, Katie thought, this can't be happening. She remembers the details: the loud music, the smell of alcohol, the unfamiliar dancing, and the dizzying sweet drink. All vague, but very distinct details from the previous night. She wanted to forget them all, because it didn't feel real. But her current state says otherwise.

She wills her body to stand up, but finds that she had no interest in ever leaving the bed. Katie hadn't realised she'd been staring blankly at the wooden door across her until it opened, revealing the auburn haired woman, carrying a tray of food it seems. Fran tries to hold in her worries, seeing the state Katie was in.

The woman was a mess. Her brown hair was defying laws of gravity, her eye make-up had been thoroughly smudged around her eyes, and her dress was creased just about everywhere. Katie looked like she'd waded her way through hell, with her eyes half shut, and her gaze eerily dead. It was a strong contrast to the energetic Katie from the night before. "Hey sweet pea" Fran greets softly "Made you some food".

Katie cringed at the sound of Fran's voice, cutting through the ringing silence that had surrounded her before. She tries to say something in response, but her mouth felt too dry to function properly. Fran watches as Katie's mouth open and close repeatedly, like she wanted to say something, but couldn't actually say a thing. Fran sits herself next to Katie, setting the tray down in the middle of the bed. The auburn haired girl gives her friend a concerned look; she knew what Katie was feeling, in fact it's probably worse for her, seeing as this may be her first hangover.

"Eat something" Fran whispers, gesturing to the bright tray of food. Katie stares at the food, knowing that she should eat something, but not feeling the least bit hungry. The food did look inviting, she must admit. Fran had prepared a lovely breakfast. An omelette, toasted bread, some soup, a cup of coffee and a tall glass of water. And neatly presented on a piece of napkin were two small tablets, which Katie recognised as Paracetamol.

Fran watches as her friend gingerly reached for the glass of water, as well as the medicine on the napkin. She smirks, watching the brunette down the two tablets, and then hungrily chugging down the glass of water. When the glass was empty, Katie carefully puts it back on the tray. Both women stare at each other for a while, before Katie frowns and says "I feel horrible". Fran smirks, tucking a piece of hair behind Katie's ear, and then resting her hand on the girl's cheek; boy did she feel sorry for her. "I know" Fran coos "I'm sorry I let you drink so much last night. But you were having too much fun, and you're really stubborn when you're drunk".

Katie faintly smiles at the memory; she did put up a fight last night, the brunette thought, leaning into Fran's hand. The water had helped, but she still felt horrible, to say the least. She just wanted to wrap herself in layers of blankets and sleep away all her problems. Fran could see Katie's eyes fluttering to a close. "Nuh uh" Fran tuts, lightly patting Katie's cheek, causing her to hiss. "You're not sleeping until you get something in your stomach" Fran says, pulling the tray between them, "Trust me, you'll feel better afterwards".

The brunette pouts, her face contorting into displeasure, her eyes barely able to stay open. Fran chuckles lightly, careful not make loud noises, knowing how sensitive Katie is right now. Fran reaches for the fork, carefully slicing a piece of the omelette, whilst Katie fought to stay awake. "Say 'ahh'" Fran orders, trying to get Katie to mirror her actions. The brunette opens one eye and chuckles at Fran's feeble attempts to feed her. She lazily pushes the fork away, and instead, reaches for the small bowl of soup and the spoon beside it.

* * *

"You were really out of it last night" Fran reminisces, washing the dishes she'd used to make breakfast. The auburn haired woman managed to coax her friend out of bed, on the condition that Katie could take the blankets with her. Now the brunette's settled herself on Fran's couch, messily wrapped in her blankets with only her head peeking out. "Was I?" Katie mused, trying to pay attention to both Fran and the show on TV. It was some sort of nature documentary, and it was oddly calming to watch.

"Yeah" Fran giggles "You were dancing and drinking… a lot". Katie groans, tucking herself deeper in the blanket. When Fran's finished with the dishes, she dries her hands before wandering over to her couch. She swats at Katie's feet, trying to make room for herself in the tiny space. "Hey Fran" Katie calls out, poking her head out of the sheets. Fran merely turns her head to face Katie, her eyes remained glued onto the TV. "I'm very sorry about getting so drunk and for being such a bother-"

"Shhh" Fran interrupts, glancing over at the brunette, "Don't worry about it Katie. I had a lot of fun last night". Katie gives her a grateful smile, and Fran smirks, adding "Just worry about yourself and how you're going to cope for the rest of the day". The brunette groans at the thought. She just wanted to lie down and sleep. Fran chuckles, patting Katie's leg for reassurance.

Fran tries to focus on the show they were watching, but something was bothering her at the back of her head. She knew it shouldn't be bothering her. But something in her gut was telling her to do it, to tell Katie about the creeper. Fran looks over at Katie, her face relaxed as she watched the documentary, carefully tucked in the blankets without a care in the world. She doubts the girl noticed him last night, but Fran did; and the way he was watching her wasn't normal. He didn't look like he wanted to ask her out or take her home. He looked like he was guarding her. Like one of those undercover bodyguards you'd see on TV.

Fran frowns; Katie wouldn't have bodyguards, would she?

Before she could stop herself, her mouth opens, "Katie?"

"Yeah?" Katie replies, not too bothered by anything, and thoroughly enjoying her nature documentary. When Fran doesn't say anything for a couple of seconds, Katie glances over at her friend, surprised to see her face contort between worry and thoughtfulness. "What's wrong Fran?" Katie slowly sits up, poking her hand out of the blanket to grip Fran's forearm.

The New Yorker jumps at the sudden contact, not realising she has even said something. "Sorry, what?" Fran asks, clearly in a haze. "There's something troubling you" Katie prompts, cautiously catching Fran's wandering glance. The New Yorker combs her hair back, trying to think of a way to save herself out of the situation. She didn't want to burden Katie with more problems…

"Its fine" Katie soothes, rubbing Fran's arms comfortingly, "You can tell me what's wrong". Both women stare at each other for a while, one more comforting than the other. Though no words were being exchanged, their eye seem to hold a conversation of their own. One was encouraging, while the other was guarded. Slowly, Fran shakes her head "It's nothing, I just… It's nothing". Katie frowns at her friend's sudden evasiveness. But she didn't want to pry, so she only nods before letting go of Fran's arm, quietly resuming her position on the couch.

Fran sighs in relief, deciding that Katie's personal life should be none of her business.


	17. 17 - This new Steve

It was a calm Thursday afternoon in the park. The sun shone brightly and birds flutter by, settling on tree branches, watching the people below move about their day. I'd been staring at these birds, hoping to ease my mind off the issue. I knew how rude it was of me to not pay attention to Steve, especially since we barely see each other these days. But I couldn't help it; it was still a sore subject for me.

"Katie?"

I turn and find his worrying gaze directed at me. He knew I wasn't paying attention, but he squeezed my hands to reassure me that he wasn't mad. I lean against his muscular arm, our hands intertwined, slumping on the park bench. I watched the kids at the park stare at him curiously, whispering amongst themselves, probably debating whether he really was Captain America or not.

I knew that underneath everything, he's still Steve. But Captain America is such a household name now. Whenever I see or hear about this patriotic soldier, all I can think about is Steve. It's getting harder to separate the two. And I hate it.

"Katie, you know you can be honest with me right?" Steve whispers, placing a light peck on the top of my head. I sigh. I used to be taller than Steve, but now he towers over me. I'm happy that he's happy about his new physique. I'm happy that he feels more confident in himself now. I'm happy that he's helping his country. I'm happy that he's happy.

But a small part of me can't help but feel like I'm losing him. I look up at him, only to find that he was already looking at me, his blue eyes glazed with concern, his lips tugged down in a small frown. I wanted to tell him what was really worrying me, but I couldn't burden him with the thought, not when he has a country, an army, to tend to. So I take a deep breath, before giving him a short answer, "Don't worry about me Stevie".

He chuckles, shaking his head. "I've known you an awfully long time doll, don't think I can't tell when you're lying to me" he says quietly, evading my glance by looking around the park. He spots the kids who'd been whispering about him and he gives them a kind wave. The kid's faces light up, realising that he was their beloved Captain; and I can tell that they're debating whether or not to go up to him.

"Is it the touring?" he asks suddenly, looking down at me for some reaction. I slowly shake my head. I'd been doing my best not to think about it too much. He'd written to me about it, explained what the whole ordeal would be. Touring the country, putting on a show in hopes that people would give their money for bonds. He would be gone for months, but he promised to constantly write to me. I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't bothering me one bit.

"Is it the posters? The costume?" he asked, sounding desperate as he continues to list things about his new job. But I only shake my head, "It's none of those Steve. Just stop worrying about me okay?" I reassure him, firmly placing my other hand on top of ours. He sighs deeply, he knew something was bugging me, but I wasn't about to let my selfish opinions ruin his thing; I'll just have to suck it up. "Now, how can I stop worrying about my favourite girl?" he asks, a slight smirk gracing his lips. I roll my eyes, but I was glad he'd dropped the subject. If he had kept prodding, I'm afraid I'd have broken my resolve and told him everything.

After some playful bantering, we're back to normal, as if Steve hadn't noticed that I had problems at all. I look up at him, a habit that I'm still not used to yet, smiling as we just gazed at each other. "I've missed you Stevie" I whisper my feelings to him, remembering all the times I spent sitting in my lonesome. He eyes kept wandering around my face, and it looked like he wanted to say something. "Just say it" I giggle, watching his mouth parting and closing. He smiles, a smile that reaches his eyes, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I hadn't expected the kiss, but I willingly kissed him back. His lips felt tender and needy. And before things could get intimate, we pull apart, not wanting to make a fuss in public. He leans his forehead against mine, and we just bask in the moment. The warm sun, the cool breeze, Steve's hands on mine, his soft lips; everything was perfect. At that moment, he was Steve Rogers, I was Katie Cooper, and we were in love.

* * *

Dinner with my parents was less awkward than I'd imagined. Mom and Pa were gushing over Steve's new physique, and they'd instantly recognised him as Captain America. He couldn't exactly disclose information about Dr Erskine's serum, so he had to make up some story about how he changed. But of course, Steve is a terrible liar, and when my parents figured he couldn't talk about it, they dropped the subject.

Pa had especially taken a liking to this new Steve. He used to frown at Steve behind his back, say pitiful things about him. But now, he couldn't help but gaze in awe. It made me want to laugh, but I just kept to myself, knowingly raising my brows at Pa every now and then.

Mom kept giving me sideways glances whenever something impressive came out of Steve's mouth. She kept asking him about his social life and his work schedule. Then out of nowhere, she asked if he was seeing anybody. Steve blushed beet red, and I didn't have to try too hard to act embarrassed as well. I knew what my Mother was trying to do, and I'm glad that she approves of Steve as a partner.

But now came the most daunting part of the evening. Steve had decided that tonight was the night he was going to ask for Pa's approval. Though there had been some approval at the dinner table, asking one's Father for approval to be with his daughter is something else. Pa is quite protective of me, and he won't let me settle for someone he doesn't see fit.

Steve has asked if he could talk to Pa in private, and they both headed to Pa's office. Mom and I were left to clean up after dinner. I couldn't but glance at the door every few seconds, somewhat expecting Pa to shove Steve out of his office in rage. And as I wiped the dishes, I hear my Mother whisper "He's shaped up into a nice fellow, hasn't he?"

I give her a suspicious look, as if I didn't already know what she was hinting at. She rolls her eyes as she puts her plate down, "Katie, I know you hate it when I try to set you up with someone, but a woman your age isn't getting any younger" Mom rattles off. I clamp down on my lips, trying to play along and pretend that Steve and I weren't already dating. "You have to understand that, I only want what's best for you" she sighs, before sharply adds "Katherine Emilia Cooper, are you even listening to me?"

But before I could reply, I hear Pa's office door opening down the hall. I walk around to stand at the end of the hall, not knowing what to expect. Pa emerges first, a proud look on his face. He spots me at the end of the hall but gives no reaction, instead he shifts aside to let Steve out as well. I could feel the knots forming in my stomach, Pa was always secretive about his true feelings, and his face never gave anything away.

I then see Stevie emerge with a light smile gracing his lips, he exchanged a few words with Pa, but he was talking too quietly for me to hear. Pa then points past Steve, and Steve turns to look at me. He gives me that winning smile, and the knots in my stomach un-tie all at once.

I try to contain my joy, but I could feel a wide smile make its way to my lips. They share a few more words, and Pa claps a hand at Steve's shoulder before urging him towards me. Steve nods, a sort of thank you, before making his way to me. Standing in front of me, he boldly takes my hands in his, placing a soft peck on each one. I was caught off guard by the affection, and when I turn to look at my Pa, he still wore that same proud look in his face.

"Oh goodness!"

I turn and see my Mom standing, the shock etched all over her face. Steve was quick to explain, "Mrs Cooper, I would like you to know that I only mean well with your daughter, and I promise to take good care of her". The sincerity in his voice made me fall in love with him all over again. "It's your duty to take care of her now" Pa adds, coming to stand beside Mom, "My wife and I aren't getting any younger Steve. I hope you meant every word you had told me".

"Of course Sir" Steve answers, his blue eyes strong and stern. I squeeze his hands, my emotions becoming too overwhelming. He looks down at me affectionately, and I return the gesture. My Mom steps forwards to engulf Steve in a hug, whispering with relief "Welcome to the family Steven. You'll take good care of my girl, I know you will".

* * *

 _A/N double update because I forgot to update in the weekend. Here's some fluffy 1940's Katie and Steve moments, shortly following the exchange of letters from chapter 15._


	18. 18 - Agent Sarah Parks

Agent Sarah Parks, parks the SHIELD SUV across Katie's apartment building, arriving before the brunette is supposed to leave for work. She takes a sip of her cheap coffee, letting the bitterness sink into her palette before taking another sip. Subconsciously, she checks her appearance on the rear-view mirror. Sarah's job didn't require her to look overly glamorous, just clean and decent, usually in dark jeans and a button up; but she's been a bit more self-conscious of her appearance since she started working with Agent Natasha Romanoff. She gathers her dark locks into a ponytail, a habit she's not fond of ever since her hair began growing past her shoulders.

Sarah reaches for her SHIELD phone, pressing on a big red button on the screen. "It has been a whole month of monitoring Ms Cooper, and she appears to keep to her every day routine. Enemies haven't made any suspicious advances yet, in fact they only seem to only be keeping an eye on her. I have a theory that Ms Cooper is being tracked at all times, a chip of some sort, but I'd have to do some further investigating to confirm it." Sarah pressed the red button again, briefly ending her recording.

She's been doing this for over a month now, and she still doesn't know why. Agent Romanoff refuses to explain the details of the case, only that Katie is an important person withheld by a group of military trained soldiers. Apparently she has something valuable of SHIELD's, and she has to be kept safe at all times. At first, Sarah was hesitant to take the job; she didn't become an Agent just to babysit some stranger. But when she found out that Katie was a Level 7 priority, she was inclined to take the mission. Sarah figured it had to be some top secret information, especially if Agent Romanoff has been assigned to this.

Picking up her thermal detecting binoculars, she aligns them up to Katie's floor, turning a knob so that it zooms up to where she is. Taking a look, she could see that Katie was already making her way towards the elevator. The Agent chucks the binoculars aside, and starts up the SUV so she'll be ready to move once Katie's left the building. Staring at the apartment entrance, the Agent wasn't surprised to see the brunette leaving her building the exact same times she does every morning.

Sarah starts her vehicle, driving into the road and entering the neighbouring street Katie walked in. When Sarah had deemed Katie's morning walk safe a long time ago, she began giving her some distance, letting the innocent girl walk in peace. And instead, she'd drive ahead to the craft shop, parking her vehicle in the same spot, where she had a clear view of the front desk from the shop window.

Picking up her coffee cup, she checks the time before taking a long sip. Katie arrives at work by 8.30, every time, on the dot. It was admirable to say the least, especially for someone who has a job like hers; Sarah would have thought that Katie hated her job, but she doesn't. And she always took the time to greet her co-workers, sometimes making some small talk. The brunette was genuinely a lovely person, and Sarah couldn't understand how she fell into this mess in the first place. What had she done?

Placing her coffee cup back on the holder, she flips her wrist to check her watch: 8.25. Eyeing her side mirror, she watches the street corner, awaiting the arrival of the familiar brunette. But what she doesn't notice is the black vehicle that just entered the alleyway near the craft shop.

Katie appears at the corner, just as Agent Parks had suspected. She watches the young woman almost skipping to work, her head held high, like she was so fascinated by her surroundings, even though she walked this route seemingly every day. She surprisingly wore a dress today, a plain navy dress and a pair of red flats. The colours were stunning on her, Agent Parks thought.

She kept her eyes on Katie, and when she entered the building, Agent Parks checked her wrist watch again: 8.30. From previous days, Katie would usually walk around the building first, greeting her co-workers before settling behind her desk. This took about 3 to 4 minutes; Agent Parks having timed her movements for a whole month. It was a little too much, but the Agent had a lot of time in her hands, and who knows, maybe it'll become useful one day.

Sarah takes another long sip of her coffee, the bitter taste staining her palette and possibly her teeth. She sighs before glancing back at the shop, waiting for Katie to appear behind her desk. But she seems to be taking her time. Suspicious, Sarah grabs the thermal binoculars again. Adjusting the settings, she finds 4 figures all huddled together in one room, and Sarah assumed one of them was Katie.

It didn't look unusual for co-workers to be chatting together, but Agent Parks could sense that something was off about the whole thing. A gut feeling of some sort. Taking another glance, she finds that there was now only 2 of them there, and she is unable to spot the other people that should be in the building with them. Leaving no time to contemplate, Agent Parks grabs her gun and tucks it in the holster hidden underneath her blazer. She exits her vehicle in no hurry, trying not to draw suspicion to herself, as she makes a beeline for the craft shop.

Pushing the door open, Agent Parks keeps herself composed as the bell rings throughout the shop. She wasn't sure how she was going to approach the situation, not keen on blowing her cover, she had to improvise. "Hello?" she calls out hastily, waiting for someone to come to a customer's aid. But it seems that she was the only one present in the room, the eerie silence making her heart beat faster by the second. "Hello?" she tries once more, eyeing in-between the aisles, "Anybody here? I thought you were open so I just came in-"

A loud screeching noise cuts her off, the sound of tyre's speeding against concrete. Swivelling on the spot, she sees a black vehicle speeding past the shop window. Agent Parks' heart almost stopped when she saw that familiar face, blindfolded and limp, seated at the back of the car. Her feet immediately runs towards the entrance, but she was stopped by the loud bang that resounded throughout the room. Instinctively, she drops to the ground, her ears ringing from the violent noise. She makes a move for her gun, but when she moved her right hand, a burning sensation seared down her arm.

She knew what happened, and she couldn't bring herself to assess the damage, not when her subject's been kidnapped.

Agent Parks scrambles out the door, keeping low as she sprinted for her SUV. She knew she'd be safer inside that car. Behind her, a rain of bullets trailed her direction, but she runs in zigzag, making it harder for her shooter to aim properly. She enters the vehicle with some difficulty, but once she was safe inside, she starts the engine. Her shooter continues shooting, but thank God SHIELD SUV's was designed to resist bullets.

She drives into the empty road, hoping that the car wasn't too far away. She vaguely remembered what the vehicle looked like, so she plans her pursuit. But with a shot arm, she knew she couldn't risk going solo. Agent Parks presses a button on the steering wheel, utilising the voice command system of the vehicle. "Rescue mission for 1 hostage. Calling for backup, I am currently in pursuit. This is a level 7 priority." Agent Parks speaks in a clear and calm voice, despite the adrenaline pumping through her body. She sees that the call has been received, and that a STRIKE team has been sent to her aid.

Her breath is ragged as she pulls into traffic, frantically searching for the vehicle. She ignores the heat that's begun to spread from her arm, actively keeping her eyes on her surroundings. The car seemed impossible to find, and as she drives into another street that meets a traffic, she begins to feel helpless. She couldn't lose Katie, especially not when she's called in a STRIKE team.

However, Agent Parks couldn't believe her eyes when she sees the back of Katie's head, recognising the blindfold's cloth and the girls' brown locks, a few cars ahead of her. Immediately swerving out of traffic, she trails the vehicle as it enters an alleyway, between two tall buildings. The SUV seems to barely fit as Agent Park's trails the vehicle, ahead of them, she could see an opening leading to a car park of some sort. Agent Parks looks at the GPS and checks to see if there was anything else besides the car park.

But in the split second that she looked down, a hail of bullets attacks her windshield, making her flinch in her seat. For a moment she panicked, but realised that her windshields should hold off the bullets until they reached the end of the alleyway. Speeding to tail the vehicle, Agent Parks hits their bumper, trying to get them to stop.

When they reached the end of the alleyway, the vehicle turns left, and Agent Parks does the same. The bullets stopped coming, and in the un-shattered parts of the windshield, Agent Parks could see the small 2 storey building that seems to hide in plain sight. Old and abandoned, the cement appeared grimy and cracked, like the building won't hold for long. Most windows were shattered, and although the building appeared empty, Agent Parks wouldn't be surprised if there were several guards hiding within the building.

She sees the black vehicle drift to a stop, and Agent Parks pushes down on the break, her SUV jumping to a halt. A woman from the passenger side exits the black vehicle, wielding a gun. Another round of bullets come charging at Agent Parks, causing her to duck down as the windshield finally shatters. A sudden yelp comes out of her mouth as she felt the searing pain ripping at her arm; her movements damaging her wound even more. She couldn't afford to lose more blood, Agent Parks thought.

When the bullets stop, the Agent lets a beat pass for safety measure before moving again. She peers up, past the shattered glass, and finds two figures, a man and a woman, jogging into the building. And resting on the man's shoulder is Katie's limp body. Agent Parks grabs her gun, frowning when she realised that she'd have to shoot with her left hand. She drops the gun on her lap and reached into a hidden compartment, next to the gearstick. The compartment pops open and she's quick to grab the white gauze.

Agent Parks peers up, seeing her targets disappear into the building. Cursing under her breathe, she forgets about her wound and grabs her gun. Pushing the door open, she scrambles out of her vehicle before breaking into a sprint. She knew she was running the risk of being shot point blank, but she couldn't lose sight of the hostage. As she enters the building, left hand armed with her gun, she prays that the STRIKE team's nearby.

* * *

Stepping out of the Quintjet, Natasha is clearly exhausted. Despite the light napshe managed to snag during the trip back, she was still feeling a little drowsy. At the corner of her eye, she could see Steve catching up to her, still looking fresh faced and ready to fight anybody. "Tired Romanoff?" Steve teased, catching up to her. "Unlike you Rogers, some of us aren't gifted with a super serum" Natasha whined, peeling off all comms devices attached to her. Rogers chuckles, but before he could make another comment about her tired appearance, bench members of the STRIKE team began running towards them.

Steve stood still, awaiting orders, but the flock of Agents seem to run past him. He looks down at Natasha who was also brandishing the same confusion on her face. Watching them fuelling up the Quintjet, Steve and Natasha approach Agent Rumlow, who was talking to another member of the STRIKE team. "Hey, what's going on?" Steve voiced out, nosily eyeing the small screen Rumlow and, at closer inspection, Agent Duvall were sifting through. Rumlow dismisses Duvall before turning to the blonde.

"Got a distress call from one of the Agents just a few seconds ago, a rescue mission gone wrong I think. Level 7 priority" Rumlow explains, readying himself for another mission, "But you guys don't need to worry about it, we can handle this ourselves. It's only a single hostage". Before Rumlow could walk away, Romanoff grabs the digital screen from his hands. Rumlow rolls his eyes, but Natasha pays him no attention as she scans through the screen, trying to contain the worry as her suspicions were confirmed. Steve watches her carefully, noticing the small panic in her eyes. But before he could ask what was wrong, Natasha shoves the screen back to Rumlow before saying "I'm coming with you."

"No, no, no. You're not coming Agent Romanoff. You're clearly tired-" Rumlow tries to stop her, but was cut-off mid-sentence when the Russian lets herself in the Quintjet. The pilot had already started up its engines, ready to take off any-minute. Rumlow sighs, then turning back to Steve, he says "Alright Cap, looks like you'll be the one to give the report to Fury" Rumlow shrugs, referring to their last mission, seeing as it was usually Agent Romanoff who reported back to Fury after their missions.

Steve watches Rumlow step into the Quintjet, meeting with the rest of the STRIKE team as he debriefs them on the situation. But past the STRIKE team, he could see Natasha sat by herself, nervously thinking as her foot tapped endlessly. Before he could overthink it, he hops onto the Quintjet, just as the steps began lifting to a close. Everyone turns to Steve, and he just gives all of them a nod in acknowledgement. Rumlow steps towards "Please Captain, your efforts are unnecessary. It's a simple rescue, nothing we can't handle."

Steve contemplates Rumlow's statement, but remembering Natasha's nervous figure, he knew this rescue mission wasn't just another SHIELD techie held in hostage, this was clearly something else. "Well, it's always good to have an extra hand around" Steve smiles at Rumlow before making his way to Natasha, who clearly didn't want him on board.

When Steve sits himself next to her, Natasha didn't even give him time to breathe as she fires her question, "What are you doing here?" she asks in a dangerous tone. "What are _you_ doing here?" Steve asks in a low voice, making sure no one else can hear their exchange. There had to be a reason Natasha joined this rescue; she's not really the type of person to do things out of the goodness of her heart. "I was needed" Natasha answered, her voice clipped. "No you weren't, don't lie to me" Steve accused, studying her still nervous actions. Her tapping leg, her wandering eyes. It was so unlike her.

"You're clearly nervous so don't lie to me. Just tell me what's wrong. I can help." Steve offers sincerely. Natasha Romanoff and nervous weren't two things that he'd put together, there were few things that could get under Natasha's skin. So this had to be a serious matter.

Natasha looks at Steve, his blue eyes gentle and calm. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him or not. If this was her reaction, she could only imagine how Steve would react when he finds out the truth about this rescue mission. She'd promised him she'd return her safely, but now that promise is threatened. And if anything happens to that girl, it's her responsibility.

However Natasha knew, deep down, she couldn't lie to Steve. Not when it was his girl on the line.

"Okay" Natasha breathed "But you gotta promise me that you'll stay calm". Steve nods, patiently awaiting her confession. The Russian felt guilty looking into his blue eyes, so she averts her gaze. She inhales and exhales, not bothering to tuck her hair away so she could hide her face, before finally explaining in a low voice "The distress call came from Agent Sarah Parks".

Natasha slowly glanced at Steve, and apparently that was all she needed to say. She could see the life leaving his face, his skin turning into a sickly pale colour. He was lifeless for a few seconds, unbelievably still, like a mannequin. Afraid he'll drop to the floor, Natasha grips his shoulder, and in that instant he crumbles. He sinks into his seat, his hands didn't know what to do and his mouth moved, trying to utter something, but never succeeding. Natasha watches pitifully as she sees the distraught take over the super soldier, the strength leaving his body at once.

Steve turns to look at Natasha, his eyes pleading for something as he falls into a crumbling a mess. Natasha squeezed his arm, trying to hold the pieces together for him. Leaning close to his face, she tries to give him some sort of encouragement. "Steve, we are going to get her back, you hear me?" Natasha searches for his eyes as they look for some hope or reason. "I promised you I would get her back, and I will. I will bring her back safely, I swear" Natasha promised, her voice calm despite the mix of frustration and fear inside of her. For once in her life, she has never felt so responsible for someone.


	19. 19 - 3 letters

_Dear Steve_

 _Hello my love, how are you? It's only been a few days since I last you, and already my heart yearns to be with you again. I really had a wonderful time, even though you were only here for a few days. If this is how I feel now, I can't imagine what it'll be like 3 months down the line. I must admit, that's an awfully long time to be away. But I guess we'll have our letters, and those shall suffice._

 _Mom and Pa have really taken a liking towards you, in fact they can't wait for you to visit again. Pa keeps showing off to his friends, claiming he's found a suitable mate for his daughter. And Mom seems at ease. I keep catching her staring at me fondly, so I can only assume that she's happy for me. You've really made my parents proud Steve. I didn't think I'd ever find a man who'll make them happy, especially not in the way you do._

 _In regards to your last letter, I am doing well. I don't do much, just working. The girls from the diner often invite me to go out with them after work, but I always seem to turn down their offer. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to go, but I have Mom and Pa to take care off too. But you need not to worry about me Stevie, I'm perfectly content staying at home; gives me time to work on some of my sewing._

 _Bucky's letter arrived, and the things he's written about. It worries me Steve. He's struggling out there, I can tell. He's trying to be brave in front of me, but I know deep down he's still that kid; he's still our Bucky. I'm afraid that the horrors of war will be too much for him, and he won't come back as the same man. That he'll grow old, brandishing the scars of war forever. I just want him to come home soon, all in one piece._

 _I miss my boys. I miss you and Bucky dearly. I just wish for this war to be over, and for things to go back to the way they were. Come home soon, please._

 _Sending all my love,_

 _Katie._

* * *

 _Dear Steve,_

 _I know it's only been a week since my last letter, but I was growing tired of waiting. I can't help it, I just miss you too much Stevie. So I thought I'd take the initiative and write first. I heard that your tours are going well. News is spreading across the country Steve, Captain America is the nation's hero! There are posters of you everywhere, and I'll admit, it's quite amusing to see your face at every turn. It gives me some sense of comfort, protection even._

 _But I hope all this new work isn't taking its toll on you, I hope you're still getting time to yourself. I'd hate to think of them treating you like a monkey. I know how polite you become, but you gotta tell them that you still need your break, even with that serum of yours._

 _I guess you'd be curious as to what I've been up to. You might be surprised to hear that I went out with some of the girls at the diner. Just a small group, me, Donna, Shirley and Helen. They're all lovely girls, and the gossiping we get into is quite amusing. You might remember Donna actually, she used to live in our neighbourhood; she's the orange haired girl who liked Bucky when we were 8. The girls invited me to go out for dinner, we ate at some small restaurant and danced for an hour or so. It was a lot of fun, and Shirley is planning another night out._

 _I hope you don't mind me going out. There just isn't much to do here, and the girls are a lot of fun. Mom even encourages it, and Pa's fine so long as I come home before 11. I'd love for you to meet them. Helen got engaged before her fiancée left for the army, so we often confide in each other when the distance gets too much for us. And don't worry, the girls are doing a good job at swatting away other men, so you needn't worry._

 _I hope I can hear from you soon Steve. I do miss you dearly. Make sure you're getting enough rest and eating enough food. I don't know what the conditions are like over there. But I trust that you're looking after yourself as well._

 _Sending all my love,_

 _Katie._

* * *

 _Dear Steven,_

 _I hate to be so forward, but it's been a whole month. This is the third time I've written to you, and you've yet to respond to one. I understand your busy Steve, but there's a girl waiting for you in Brooklyn. I hope you remember that. I don't mean to sound so bitter, but a girl can only be patient for so long. You must understand what it's like for me Steven. I do trust you to be faithful, but no man can resist being surrounded by beautiful women every day. I'm afraid you'll completely forget about me; unless you already have. You must know that all this waiting is driving me crazy._

 _Do you remember, when you visited, you asked me what was wrong. I kept evading because I didn't want you to worry about me. But by doing so, I fear that my worries may have come true. Please prove me wrong Steven. I'm getting desperate. Even Mom's asking if I've heard from you._

 _I've kept this letter short for a reason Steve. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Katie._

* * *

 _A/N I'm so glad to hear that people are enjoying this story! And I really appreciate the feedback, so huge thanks to everyone who's written a review/message below! I understand this chapter isn't the update everyone was probably hopding for, but worry not because I'll be uploading another update sometime this weekend. I just need to edit it first - Angel_


	20. 20 - Damsel in distress

There are few things that can really get under Captain America's skin. He is known to be a kind, loving and patient man, with nothing but peace at mind. But the moment he learned that Katie's been held hostage, all he could see was red. When the news first hit him, he felt like someone just shot him in the chest. He felt sick and weak. But in the short time that the Quinjet took off and landed at the abandoned building, all his distraught somehow turned into a blinding, uncontrollable, rage.

Natasha hasn't seen anything like it. The Captain she knew was a level-headed and tactful man, but this, this was something else. She was almost afraid of him. The fury in his eyes, his violent breathing, she even saw him contemplate picking up a gun. When they arrived at the scene, he didn't wait for Rumlow or the other Agents to call a clear on their surroundings, he just walked out there with his shield on his back and nothing to fear.

The Russian watched, slightly horrified as he easily kicked the door of the building down. She sees him turn slightly, shouting "Are you coming or what?" before entering the premises without any hostility. Natasha mutters Russian curses under breath, before jogging after Steve herself. She saw the two cars discarded outside, and she hoped that the cars meant there were only a few people in this building. Not for the benefit of the STRIKE team, but more because she was afraid of how Steve would release all his anger.

"Take it easy Rogers, we'll find her. But we can't do that if you not at least careful" Natasha comments coldly, running ahead of Steve and checking the premises to make sure it's clear, since the man didn't seem to be slowing down for her. The red-head rolls her eyes as she watched the Captain take no precautionary measures, hell-bent on finding his girl. Behind her, she could hear the STRIKE team enter the building after them. She turns to face Rumlow, nodding to him to signify that she's cleared the floor.

"Alright guys, let's move it to the next floor" Rumlow announces to the team, as all of them struggle to keep up with Captain America.

* * *

Oblivious to the action downstairs, Agent Parks finds her way to the rooftop. Cautiously opening the door, she feels the light breeze sweeping against her face. Looking around, the whole area seems to be covered in some left over building equipment, sacks of cement mix and metal rods lay askew, as if they were supposed to build another level but couldn't be bothered. To her far right, she was surprised to find a limp figure sitting on a chair, her hands bound together on her lap, and her feet also tied together by some sort of cord. Her navy dress crumpled and her red shoes gone.

She immediately recognises the brunette and breaks into a sprint, falling to one knee as she neared Katie. With her good arm, she reached for the girls face, lifting it with one hand, silently hoping she was still somewhat conscious. Agent Parks finds that Katie's heavily drugged, with her eyelids almost shut, as if she was fighting to stay conscious. Reaching down to untie the cords on her feet, she hears a gun being fired, immediately followed by a stinging pain from her shin. She grits her teeth, suppressing her agony and tries to focus on the situation instead; although the blood loss wasn't helping at all. Pushing herself to a sitting position in front of Katie, she holds up her gun with, unfortunately, a hand that she can barely shoot with.

"You know, for a desk Agent, you're quite the fighter; we could really use someone like you on our side" a man's voice taunts as he walks into view, and Agent Parks immediately recognised him as Katie's co-worker. Oliver comes to stand a few feet in front of them with his gun in position, "But you shot my partner, so I'm taking that personally" he adds.

Agent Parks fires a bullet, but with her weaker arm, she unsurprisingly misses. "You shoot again, and she's gonna get it too" Oliver smirks, aiming his weapon above her. The Agent stiffens at the threat, realising just how vulnerable she was at the moment. But she wasn't going to give up so easily. Agent Parks takes a deep breath, adjusting her aim slightly, she plans to shoot his wrist. But before she could pull the trigger, something hits Oliver at the back of his head. The sound of metal clashing with something resounds in the empty space, and Oliver falls unconscious. The Agent flinched as he dropped face first on the ground.

Behind him, Agent Parks sees a figure walking towards them. But it wasn't the person she was expecting when she recognised his suit: Captain America. She didn't know if it was the blood loss making her see things, but she was certain he was there. Although the pounding in her head made it hard to focus on anything. Agent Parks could feel herself buckling, succumbing to the pain she was under. She tries to stand her ground, but as the adrenaline slowly washes away, the gravity of the situation finally hits her. She was shot twice, and she's losing blood fast. A headache beats away at her skull, and she feels weaker and weaker by the second. The Agent allows herself to fall back on the cement, unable to hold herself upright any longer.

Behind Steve, the STRIKE team floods the rooftop. Rumlow immediately cuffs Oliver's unconscious body before heaving him up and personally carrying him down to the Quinjet. Natasha sprints towards Agent Parks, panicking when she finds the two bullet wounds on her body. "Quick, she's losing a lot of blood!" Natasha shouts to one of the Agents. They rush to her aid, pulling out a kit to tend to her wounds.

But all of this was a blur to Steve as he finally sees Katie up close, for the first time in 70 years. He kneels down to her height, slowly, afraid that if he moved too fast, she might vanish from sight. With a finger, he carefully lifts her head, as if she was the most delicate thing in the world. He finds himself entranced as he observes her soft skin and tousled hair, his thumb ghosting over her cheeks just to prove to himself that she's real. She still looks like the same Katie of 70 years ago.

He was beyond relieved to find no physical damages on her, but at second thought, those cords may have been tied too tightly for his liking. But those bruises can heal overtime, Steve reassures himself. He was so worried. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, but most of all, he really just wanted her by his side. His Katie, his favourite girl, finally with him. The way it was supposed to be.

Steve uses his bare hands to pull apart the cords that bound her hands and feet together, ignoring the stinging sensation it left on his fingertips. Tucking the strands away from her still face, he smiles bitterly. She really was here. And he still felt the same about her. He takes a deep breath before sliding his left arm under her knees, and his right arm under her back. He gently scoops her up, cradling her as if she was a bag of air. In the gravity of the moment, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. And just like that, all the rage he felt dissipated into the air, like a cloud of smoke. Katie was safe in his arms now, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Natasha steps aside from Agent Parks. The woman was still somewhat unconscious, and the Agents managed to secure her wounds, enough to get her to the medics. Looking at Steve, she couldn't help the smile on her face when she sees the calmness on his. It was almost a bizarre picture. In the midst of all the rushing STRIKE Agents, he was there; calm, content and cradling his damsel in distress.

* * *

 _A/N sorry if this was choppy ( too short) and made no sense, I'm just not that good at writing action :/ But reunion's here! Well, almost here, now we just wait for Katie to wake up. - Angel_


	21. 21 - Happy in Philadelphia

"Come on Katie! Captain America is a real dreamboat!" Shirley whined, tailing me as I wiped down tables. I purse my lips. Hearing his wretched name makes my blood boil. But I hide my true feelings and turn to Shirley, shaking my head in defiance before replying "I'm sorry Shirl, I just really can't". The shorter girl rolls her eyes before stomping away to clean the other tables, her dark curls bouncing with each step. It was nearing closing time, and Lucille had left us to clean and close up.

I re-adjust the seats on the table before moving onto the next one. At the corner of my eye, I could see Helen, her tall figure hesitantly walking towards me, clearly contemplating something in her head. "Hey Katie" she greets in that smooth voice that makes her sound older than she is. "Helen, if you're here to convince me to go to the show, then you may as well walk away" I state before she could say anything else, resting my hands on my hips to try and prove my point. There is no way I'm going to see Steve, especially since he hasn't written back to me.

Helen laughs, shaking her head in amusement. "That thing?" Helen smirks "Sweetie, I know there's no convincing you when you've said no". Helen looks at me tenderly, her dark red locks framing her face perfectly. I've always told her she could be a model, but Helen always denies it, saying she has bigger things on her plate, like her fiancée Todd. "You've been agitated the past few days doll, there's something wrong" Helen notes, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Still no letters?" she whispers.

I deflate, the tears brimming in my eyes as I shook my head. I haven't really been able to complain to anyone. None of my friends would really understand unless I told them who Steve really is, and I couldn't tell my parents, it'll only worry them; I don't want them disappointed in Steve as well. The only person with a vague idea of what's really going on is Helen, and she thinks Steve is fighting in the army, not Captain America himself.

She wraps her arms around me as the silent tears fell. "I don't know what's happening Helen, did I do something wrong?" I sob quietly, finally un-bottling my feelings. Helen softly whispers comforting words that seems to only make me more miserable than I am. However, I remain in her embrace, her soothing voice thawing away at my ice cold heart. However, it seems like nothing can melt away its frozen core.

"Come out with us"

I give Helen a confused look, as she was well aware that I didn't want to go out and see Captain America. "Helen, no-" I begin, but she's quick to cut me off. "Trust me sweetie. The moment you see Captain America's charming eyes, you'll be able to forget about your man and be on cloud 9 for just a little while" Helen smiles kindly.

But that's the thing Helen, my man _is_ Captain America.

* * *

Shirley pulls me along, with her right hand gripping the crook of my elbow so tight that she could cut off the blood circulation to my arms. The girls missed the show when it was in New York, the first stop of the tour, so Shirley managed to convince her parents to let her go to Philadelphia by using the 'visiting my cousin' excuse. Donna and Helen were pretty excited too, they even glammed up for the event, wearing a darker shade of lipstick and a deep rose tinted blush. I on the other hand wore a simple green dress with white buttons, sticking out from my friends' co-ordinated outfit of patriotic hues. I didn't even want to come along, but when Helen talked to Mom, Mom immediately offered to buy me a new dress for when I see Steve again, and Pa even gave me extra cash for the trip.

I couldn't say no at that point as it'd only raise questions.

 _Are you guys arguing?_

 _Why hasn't he written back to you yet?_

So I muster up my best façade and went along on a three hour train trip to Philadelphia, accompanied by my three best friends. The trip was filled with buzz about what we could do while we were in Philadelphia and how we were going to make up our hours at the diner. But as the views passed by, all I could think of was how I was going to react when I see Steve again.

And even as I stand in front of the theatre doors, all I could think about was Steve. Not Captain America; just my Stevie. Shirley led the way to our seats, which was placed far too close to the front of the stage for my liking. I'm hoping that the lights were dim where we sat, just so I can avoid being recognised by Steve when he's standing up on that stage. Shirley takes the seat to my left, and Helen to my right. Thankfully Donna sat next to Shirley so I don't have to be bothered by Shirley's constant wooing over Captain America. Sometimes I just want to scream at her for drooling over my man, but then again…

Helen seems to have caught my reluctance as she squeezes my forearm, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Stop thinking about him and just enjoy the show, you can't let him overrun your life. You gotta enjoys yours too" Helen smiles, and I do as well. But her advice falls short. How can I stop thinking about him when he is literally the show we were about to watch?

Once all the seats were filled, the lights dim and loud music fills the air. The stage lights up to show red, blue and white fabric draping from the ceiling and creating a stunning backdrop on the stage. Suddenly, a group of beautiful women enters the stage, all dolled up for their performance. My eyes widen as I see their skimpy outfits, revealing most of their arms, legs and chest. Their skirts practically showing their undergarments at the slightest of movements. It dawns on me that Steve has been surrounded by these women since the tour began, and I feel a mix of blinding anger and deep sadness. Maybe that's why he never wrote back. I fight the tears in my eyes; he didn't even deserve those anymore.

The women begin to sing out a beautiful harmony, but my face remains stoic in comparison to the awed crowd. As they hit the chorus of the song, Captain America himself walks out, brandishing his star spangled suit and a shield to match his outfit. He looks proud, with a smirk lacing his lips as he looks onto the crowd of cheering people. Beside me, Shirley and Donna are getting all hotsy-totsy over the Captain, and Helen whispers something about him being 'much more handsome' in real life.

I could only sit and watch as Steve performs with ease, a performer's smile gracing his lips as he spoke to the audience about buying bonds for our brothers in arms. He's so different from the shy and introverted Steve that I knew, it was almost like he was a different man now. Far away from the boy from Brooklyn. He's changed, and I don't know if I'm particularly happy about that.

Shirley's gasp pulls me out of my thoughts, and I see her pointing towards the stage. Following her direction, I find a man dressed up to look like Hitler, complete with a funny moustache. People in the crowd are in suspense as Captain America appears oblivious to the armed man behind him. But alas, at the last second, the Captain turns to deliver a 'mighty' punch on Hitler's face. And the crowd goes wild. Steve turns to wave, and in that moment we made eye contact. Our eyes locked on each other. He grins, not that performer's smile he's been wearing all night, but a genuine grin that wrinkles his eyes. He's waiting for me to give back something to him, a flying kiss or a thumbs up. But I didn't feel like giving him anything, not when he's taken away so much already.

Before the moment passes a beat too long, Shirley shrieks beside me, thinking Captain America was grinning directly at her. And this creates a diversion; however, I could still feel Steve's eyes on me as the chorus continues their performance. After waving to the crowd once more, Captain America exits the stage and the chorus finishes their note. The crowd gives them a standing ovation as the curtain lifts to reveal the performers on stage. I remain seated, hidden behind the standing crowd. But even from this height, I could see Steve, and I could see his eyes looking for me.

* * *

"Shirley please, I'm really tired. You girls go ahead, I'll just wait for you outside" I complain. "No Katie, when will you ever get to see Captain America again?" she asks, eyes looking ahead of the line. I have to refrain from laughing at her silly question. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I mean did you see him out there? He was so handsome and heroic" Shirley sighs happily, her eyes glazed with euphoria as she awaits her turn for a photo.

As she turns her attention to Donna, Helen comes up next to me. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the show" she teases, well aware of my grumpy mood. "The singing was fantastic, and I thought Hitler looked really funny" I reply, and these things were all true. But did I enjoy the show? Not really. "Good, so this wasn't a waste of time now was it?" Helen grins, trying to get me to cheer up. I realise I've been a real downer this whole night, but a part of me just felt really betrayed and saddened. It doesn't feel fair that he spends all this time with a bunch of beautiful women clad in short skirts, and hasn't written back to me once. And now I have to see him face to face. The thought alone just makes me sick.

In front of me, the line moves along faster than I want it to. And soon Donna and Shirley are standing next to Captain America, he places his arms around their shoulders as both stood either side of him. And just before the lights flash for the photo they both plant a kiss on his cheek, obviously catching him by surprise. Before they could get told off by the photographer, they scuttle away giggling. Steve just shrugs it off, but a faint blush remains on his cheeks, and I almost feel angry towards Shirley and Donna for being such big fans of Steve.

Helen nudges me to go, since I was next in line. But when they call out 'next', I shove her in front of me, causing her to almost trip. She turns to give me a look, but it was cut short by the photographer telling her to move along. Next to Steve, Helen appeared quite tall. Steve gives her that award winning smile, but Helen doesn't go gaga over him like Shirley or Donna. Steve places an arm around her shoulder, and she smiles gracefully to the camera. I inch forward since I don't think the man behind me would appreciate me shoving him to go ahead of me. But the young boy manning the queue holds up a hand to halt me. Confused, I look up and find Helen talking to Steve, whispering something into his ear. Steve smiles, and it makes me think of how much of a flirt he would've had to become, being surrounded by so much women.

When Helen was done, she bids him goodbye. But before she could disappear from sight, we make eye contact and she gives me the thumbs up. Shaking my head in amusement, I walk up next to Steve. And I see that ecstatic grin on his face again; the genuine one. "I could kiss you right now" he whispers so it stays between us. "But you won't" I smile back so it looks like we're having a friendly conversation. "You're friend told me you've been in a mood the whole night" Steve says in a lower tone as he poses for our photo; I could tell he was worried by the drop of his voice. "She's not wrong" I sigh, turning to face the camera. He snakes his hand down to my waist, which he hadn't done with other women he's posed with, and it makes me think that it's his way of making it up to me. I plaster on my best smile as the light flashes, and when we were done I make a move to walk away. But Steve catches my wrist. I could practically hear people whispering about us, and it makes me pull my hand away. Steve looks confused, but he suppresses it and says "Meet me at the back after this, this'll only take a few more minutes". His eyes are pleading, and I'm tempted to say no.

But I can't bring myself to say no, so I merely nod my head before walking away. Ahead of me, I could see Shirley and Donna gawking, and Helen raising a brow. I have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing for Shirley to let me stay behind. I couldn't exactly tell them I was meeting with Captain America. So I told them that I'd won a spot prize, and that's why Captain America pulled me back when I was walking away; something about being the 500th person to take a photo with him. They were skeptical at first, but since this was the first thing I'd shown interest in the whole night, they let me go. "Are you sure you're fine waiting by yourself?" Donna asks, worried for my safety, "It's getting real dark you know".

"I'll be fine" I smile at Donna. Shirley walks up to me, holding out a piece of paper, she explains "It's my cousin's address. It's not too far to walk, but I think it'd be safer for you to catch a taxi home. I've slipped some cash in there for the fare". I was about to return the money, but Shirley stops me. "Don't worry about it, just make sure you get back home safely".

"Ofcourse" I nod, humbled by how understanding they're being. Shirley makes a final joke about the 'prize' being a dinner date with Captain America, and we all share a good laugh. And as Donna and Shirley waved goodbye, Helen gives me a sly look, as if she knew what I was really doing. And to make it worse, she pats the side of her nose with her index finger before hurrying after Donna and Shirley. I wait for them to disappear at the end of the street before walking towards the back alley of the theatre.

I had to hide for a few minutes as some crew members were loading equipment into vehicles. Once they were all gone, they turned off the lights, and I was left in a dark alleyway. The evening chill falls slowly as the moon faintly appears against the dark sky. I shiver slightly, my coat proving to be a poor choice for early winter in Philadelphia. I frown as the minutes pass by, the feeling of being forgotten taps at the back of my head. And just as I'm about to leave, I hear the door creak open and an out of breath Steve sighing in relief. From the light provided inside e building, I could see that he's still in his Captain America uniform, the mask having been pulled away from his face to reveal his hair matted down with sweat.

He motions for me to come in, and I don't even hesitate for a second. But the moment I step inside the warm building, I am engulfed in Steve's muscly arms. I don't complain, seeing as moments ago I was shivering in the cold. "I'm sorry I took so long" he whispers down to my ear "You don't know who much I've missed you". I stiffen as he says those words, but he doesn't seem to notice. He pulls away but remains standing close to me, his arms travelling down my arms to hold my hands. He grips them tightly, but when I don't respond, he begins to notice how unreactive I've been.

"Is everything alright?" he asks, finally noticing my mood. "I don't know Steve, you tell me" I reply, sounding more childish than I had anticipated. Steve is clearly confused by my outburst, his eyebrows furrowed together as he asks "Katie, what's wrong? I remember your friend telling me you've been in a mood. But I thought you'd feel better when-"

"When I saw you?" I finish the sentence for him, clearly annoyed at this point. "I've written you 3 letters Steven. _3 letters!_ And you've yet to respond to a single one!" I try to keep my voice level, but my emotions get the best of me. "Do you know how worried I've been. This whole time I've been thinking, ' _what if he isn't getting time for breaks_ ', ' _are they taking care of him_ ', ' _is he getting enough rest'_. But then I come down here, and what do I see? A lot of women Steven. And that can only lead me to wonder-"

"No" Steve cuts me off, his voice sharp and more levelled than mine "Don't you dare even think that. You know I would never do that to you Katie. I love _you_." He says this with such intensity that I could feel my rebuttal crawling back down my throat. His eyes appear anguished, and his face looks distraught. "Katie, you can't think like that. You know I care deeply for you, and only you. I would never, not even for the world, do such a thing" Steve's eyes water up. He's hurt by the mere thought of me thinking he'd cheat on me. He couldn't even bring himself to say the actual words.

And suddenly I feel foolish.

But the letters. "The letters..." I whisper hoarsely, feeling guilty for being so angry towards him. "I'm really sorry Katie, but since the tour started, I've been receiving so many letters from supporters. It must've been buried with all of them. I've been trying to sort through them, and I try to read all of them, and it takes a lot of time, and-"

I hug him. I hug him because he's too good for me. I hug him because I feel bad for hurting his feelings. I hug him because I should have thought better than him betraying our trust. I hug him because he cares so much. I hug him simply because I love him.

"I love you" I whisper "And I'm sorry that I've been angry towards you."

"I love you" he whispers back "And I'm sorry I haven't written back to you."

Suddenly my world is okay again. I wasn't angry, anguished or guilty anymore. I was just happy. Happy that I get to be in love with a faithful and kind man like Steve. It didn't matter to me that girls drooled after him, or that he's surrounded by beautiful women everyday. Because I know he loves me. And for that, I love him even more.

* * *

 _A/N this was so long, sorry :/_


	22. 22 - Waiting

The moment Steve found her, he made sure she never left his sight. Even when they transferred her into the medic bay at HQ, he made sure he was there by her side, just in case. He waited far too long. A chance that was deprived of him 70 years ago, now just at his reach. He wasn't losing her again, not even for the world. And as he sat on the lone plastic seat that was just a tad too small for him, he thanked his lucky stars. He thanked fate for bringing them back together. He thanked God for this beautiful miracle. He thanked the world for being such a wonderfully mysterious place. At that moment, it didn't matter that his seat was uncomfortable, or that he was still in his Captain America suit, or that he hasn't had a decent hour of sleep. He was just grateful.

He watches her closely, his hand resting just on top of her left one, eyes waiting for the slightest of movement. If it wasn't for the monitor beeping to the time of Katie's heartbeat, the room would be completely silent, the white walls would feel more constricting than comforting. He knew it'd be awhile until she woke up, the Doctor said that she had been lightly sedated with a sleeping drug and would be knocked out for another 6 hours. But Steve didn't want to risk it. He was willing to wait, however long it took.

And wait he did. Two nurses came in every hour to check in on Steve, to make sure he was comfortable and to tend to things he needed. In the short time he's been there, he requested for a pitcher of water and a glass, and a bouquet of bright tulips. He wanted to make sure Katie was hydrated when she woke up. And he knew how much Katie adored the tulips her Mother grew in her garden. He wanted her to feel comfort and loved when she woke up.

When the clock struck 6pm, Steve heard the creak of the door as it was carefully pushed open. Without moving from his position, he glances at the reflection of the doorway from the metal vase. He relaxes when he recognised Natasha's fiery locks. Natasha makes her way to the foot of Katie's bed, astounded by how sickly Katie looks under the fluorescent lights of the room, despite being perfectly fine. "How long have you been here?" Natasha asks, pulling her eyes away from the unconscious brunette.

Steve gives a simple shrug, eyes rested on Katie's still figure. Natasha frowns at the soldier's state. He was clearly tired, and was badly in need of a shower. Steve could feel Natasha staring at him, and it irked him more than it should have, so he breaks the silence. "How's Agent Parks?" Steve asks, averting his glance to the Russian. "She's doing good, stable. Broke some bones, but the bullets didn't hit anything vital. She'll live." Natasha smiles, feeling grateful as she thinks of what Agent Park's had endured. She's never held herself responsible for others, but Agent Parks seems to take a toll on her.

Steve nods, feeling less guilty for getting Agent Parks involved in this whole fiasco. He should pay her a visit after Katie wakes up. Steve smiles. He has so much planned for when she wakes up. He wanted to take her to fancy dinners, introduce her to all his friends. He wanted them to build a life together. He doesn't have to be alone anymore. And that mere thought just made everything he'd been through worth it.

Natasha could practically feel his crippling anticipation as Steve waits for Katie to wake up. Even the Russian couldn't deny that she too was excited for this reunion. Steve had been through a lot, from fighting in a war 70 years ago, to another war right after he woke up. The man has seen enough deaths for his lifetime. He deserves this, Natasha thought, he deserves happiness.

"You should really take a shower" Natasha comments, checking the time on her wrist watch. Steve simply shook his head, "I think I'll wait". The red head raised a brow at him, smirking at just how whipped Steve was. "She won't wake up for another 3 hours Steve. You have time" Natasha smirks, making her way to the window sill. The sun was long gone, swallowed by the dark winter night, and the view below glimmers with street lights and offices staying up late into the evening. "Can't risk it" Steve answers simple, rubbing circles with his thumb, hoping the contact would stir Katie awake.

"Rogers, you really don't want Katie waking up to… this, do you?" Natasha asks, gesturing to his current state. He knew what she meant. He was smelly, tired and, he hated to admit it, in bad need of a good stretch. "I just" Steve hesitates, feeling slightly embarrassed, "I just don't want her to wake up feeling lost. I know far too well what that feels like, and I don't want her going through it as well". Natasha is taken aback by his response, by how much he cared for Katie. But she couldn't let Steve do this to himself, he needed to at least change his clothes. "Alright, you stay here" Natasha pushes herself off the window sill, "I'll go grab you some food and clothes".

Steve is quick to stand in protest, but Natasha gives him a pointed look. Natasha's the closest thing he's had to a friend in a long while, and he was grateful for the role she's played in his life. Natasha hears a soft 'thank you' from Steve as she exits the room. She walks down the hallway, heading towards the elevator to visit Steve's home and fetch his clothes.

* * *

Walking towards her vehicle, Natasha feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. When she pulls it out, she's surprised by the caller ID. Picking up the call, she asks "Tony?"

"There's my favourite Russian spy" Tony cheers in that dry sarcastic tone of his. Slipping onto the driver's seat, Natasha sighs "What do you want Stark?"

"Oh you know, just checking up on you, wondering how you were and all that mushy shit" Tony replies nonchalantly. In the background, Natasha could hear the sound of machinery working away; no doubt another one of Stark's designs on the works. "Drop the act Stark, what do you want?" Natasha bites back as her vehicle hums to life. She's quick to pull out of her parking spot, driving towards the exit of the lot.

"Who's Katherine Cooper?"

The Russian almost hits the breaks, but she manages to level her surprise. How could Stark even know that name? And why was he so interested? As far as Natasha knew, Katie hasn't even been filed as a mission yet. Things were yet to be confirmed with Fury, there's no way Stark could have tracked that name, let alone harbour interest on her.

Before the moment passes for too long, Natasha replies with nothing but Steve's best interests in mind. "Never heard of the name" she rebuts coldly whilst taking a left turn into Steve's street, pulling over in front of his apartment. "Don't bullshit me Romanoff, you know I do my research" Tony replies, sounding rather distracted.

"What's it to you Tony?" Natasha questions, walking up to Steve's apartment building and opening the door. There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line as the red head bee-lines for the elevator. "Okay, let me re-phrase my question. Where is she?" Tony asks again. Natasha hits the button on the elevator and it immediately opens. When she steps in, she says "Why?"

"Because I would like to know why Fury wants my Father's notebooks from the 40's" Tony replies, a slight edge to his tone. He hated being blindly pushed around, and when Fury refused to explain to him why, Tony did some digging himself. He found it a tad bit suspicious that a level 4 Agent would be assigned with a level 7 priority mission. And this led him to the name Katherine Cooper, a person of interest to both Agent Parks and Agent Romanoff.

Natasha was stumped for a reply. She knew that Tony was only curious, but she didn't feel as though she had any say in the situation. "If you're asking me why, then you're asking the wrong person" Natasha sighs. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't really a lie either. "Fine, if you won't tell me then I guess I'll just have to sit tight 'til someone does" Tony sulks, a little too easily for Natasha's opinion, but she drops the call nonetheless.

* * *

When Natasha came back, Steve pounced on the food she had brought with her, not realising just how hungry he actually was. Natasha wasn't surprised to see him devour the pasta dish, she was more surprised by how composed he remained whilst eating it. She kicks his duffel bag to his feet, and when Steve looks down, he smirks. "You broke into my house?" he asks teasingly.

"To-may-to, To-mah-to, same difference" Natasha shrugs, a playful smirk at her lips. Steve shook his head, but he was more amused than annoyed. "She made any movements?" Natasha asks, staring at Katie as she leans on the windowsill again. She still looks sickly, but Natasha was beginning to think that it was the effect of the room, not the lighting itself.

Steve frowns in response, "She will soon though" he adds, sounding very hopeful. He puts away the container before leaning back on his seat. "There's a training room 2 floors up that hardly anyone uses. You can use the shower there." Natasha explains, crossing her arms in front of her. The events of the day were starting to take a toll on her, much like Steve, she hasn't had a decent hour of sleep in the past 24 hours.

The Captain seems to contemplate the idea of showering. On one hand, he really needed it, but he also didn't want to leave Katie for such a long period of time. "I think I'll just-"

"Steve, by stalling, you're wasting the time you could be using to shower and freshen up. Don't be an idiot Rogers" Natasha scolds in a surprisingly Motherly tone. Steve was being really stubborn, and it was starting to bother Natasha; it was a completely different side of him that she never saw until now. He was always compliant and understanding; patient and tactful. But Katie always brought out something different to him. Maybe this was the man Steve was in the 40's, the man who fell in love with Katie.

Steve sighs, knowing that his friend was right. He needed to look his best for when Katie woke up. They exchange a final look before Steve finally stood up, picking up the duffel bag. He makes a move for the door, but before he could leave, he turns to catch one final glimpse of Katie. And Natasha has to refrain herself from scolding him again; this boy was whipped.

* * *

Natasha remains leaning against the windowsill, staring out at the glimmering lights of the evening city. Despite the warmth of the room, she feels a light shiver run up her spine. The mere sight of the winter night gave her a chill, and it makes her cross her arms even tighter. Leaning away from the windowsill, she takes careful steps forwards, her boots tapping gently against the linoleum floor.

Katie looked so fragile and peaceful at the same time. She could only imagine what kind of fatigue the girl would be facing after waking up. But of course, her dear Captain will do everything he can to make sure she feels comfortable. Natasha had never seen someone so fiercely devoted to someone. It almost scared her. This kind of love only exists in books and movies, but then again, Steve and Katie are the kind of people that only exists in books and movies. They were too perfect together; like an old couple. Natasha chuckles at the thought.

In front of her, she hears the door creak open, and it makes her roll her eyes. "Please tell me you at least washed you hair" Natasha groans at Steve as she looks up. But it wasn't Steve.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

* * *

 _A/N this isn't edited, so if there's a lot of mistakes, I'm really sorry :/_


	23. 23 - Happy in Philadelphia bonus

_A/N I meant to add this at the end of Chapter 21 - Happy in Philadelphia, but I didn't know how, and I really liked this short piece so I added it in here. It's just some fluff. Skip over if you want._

* * *

I sat facing the dressing table provided in the small dressing room, my reflection staring back at me, illuminated by the soft orange glow of the light bulbs at the corners of the mirrors. My eyes remain bred, and there's clear signs to tiredness around them. After our rather explosive chat, Steve led me back to his dressing room, so we could talk as he got changed. He was willing to spend every second with me whilst we were in Philadelphia, as he knew we didn't have much time together. "When did you say you were leaving?" I ask, fixing my hair in front of the mirror. I try to look a bit more put together, but I didn't have much to work with.

Steve calls out from behind the curtain "Midday tomorrow. The crew could use the break, and a couple of them have family here in Philadelphia". I could hear him fiddling with the suit, and I think twice before asking "Sweetie, do you need any help?"

"No doll, it's alright. This changing room is just really small." Steve replies with a dry chuckle. I smirk "We never did used to have that problem". Steve and I share a laugh, and soon I hear the curtain being drawn back. Turning around, I'm stunned by how handsome he looked. Unlike before, where his clothes sagged on his bony frame, he filled out the shirt quite well, if not too much. Steve catches me gawking and he only smirks.

Steve leans down to place a soft peck on my lips, before moving behind me to hang his Captain America uniform. "You had my friends in a twist Captain" I comment, studying him from his reflection on the mirror. "They seem lovely" he says, distracted by the folding his uniform, "Don't know how I feel about the blonde and the short haired one".

I laugh heartily, remembering the trick Donna and Shirley pulled on Steve during their photo. "They're practically head over heels for the man in uniform" I tease, and I see Steve's shoulder bounce with laughter. He turns, and we make eye contact on our reflections. The room was dimly lit, and his features appear softer under the warm lighting. He moves to stand behind me, gripping his hands onto the back of my seat and lowering his face next to mine. We just watch each other, carving this moment to memory. Our first fight. It makes me giggle.

"What's so funny?" Steve smiles curiously, his deep voice grumbling next to my ear. I shook my head, hesitating, I explain "Nothing, it's just… our first fight". He chuckles as well, and it makes me giddy with excitement. "You know what my Mother told me once?" I say, leaning back into him, feeding off the warmth and comfort that seems to radiate off of him. "What?" he whispers against my ear, nuzzling his nose into my hair. "That you're not a real couple until you've had a fight" I smile endearingly, watching the corners of his mouth lift into a grin. Steve lowers his face to level with mine, and when I turn our noses touch and I feel his breath floating above my lips. He leans in, and I am excited by the thought of him kissing me, but instead he smiles saying "Katherine Cooper, I just love you more by the second".

It makes my heart skip a beat, and butterflies flutter in my stomach. And for a moment I'm in heaven, stuck in pure bliss. And I don't waste a second as I latch my lips onto his. I am slow and shy, like the gentle waves that ebb and flow at the edges of the ocean. We move in harmony, as one, and I can't help but think just how perfect Steve is. And suddenly, he comes in like a big wave as he grips the side of my face, pulling me closer to him. Our kiss becomes heated by the second, and I have to pull away to catch my breath. "Sorry" Steve stutters out, a deep blush masking over his face, "I got a bit excited".

I pull him down by the nape to plant a soft peck on his lips, "Don't ever apologise for being in love" I tell him, looking into his eyes. He moves to place a kiss on my forehead, before walking away to grab his other belongings. "Do you want to catch a late dinner?" Steve asks, disappearing behind a clothes rack. "Sure" I reply, fixing myself up in front of the mirror, wishing I had dressed up for tonight.

Steve and I walk out arm in arm, and I can't help but feel a surge of bliss running through my body. Maybe this is what being in love truly is. A roller-coaster of emotions, a sense of comfort and safety, a responsibility shared between two people. The more I thought of it, the more I fell in love with Steve. "Don't get all googly eyes on my doll, you're giving me butterflies" Steve whispers down to me, followed by a kiss at the top of my head. I lean into his bicep, snuggling my arm tightly around his. And as we walk down the hall, I tell myself to never let him go.


	24. 24 - Expect the unexpected

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Natasha spits, moving herself to the other side of the Katie's bed. "Hello to you to" Tony greets back, examining the plastic seat before realising he was better off just standing. "I'm serious Tony" Natasha scolds, her voice cold and sharp, "How did you even get in?"

"So this is Katherine Cooper?" Tony ignores her question and moves to stand at the end of the bed. He studies her closely, noticing she looked younger than she did in the photos he found in SHIELD's database. Natasha notices him taking subtle glances at Katie and then at her, "Tony why are you here?" Natasha crosses her arms, growing irritated at the man. Surely people would've noticed the hooded man wandering their premises, he wasn't even dressed like all the other staff.

"Is she your child? Cause no offence, I don't see the resemblances" Tony asks, lazily pointing at Katie's unconscious body. "Tony" Natasha scolds, giving him a pointed look. "What?" Stark gives her a dead eyed look "Does SHIELD seriously expect me to just hand in my Father's journals without question? They've played this game with me before, they know better than to hide things from me"

"Look, I don't know what SHIELD wants with you. But I promise you this girl has nothing to do with it" Natasha reasons with him, but seeing her protective stance made Tony curious anyway. "Alright then. So who is she?" Tony asks, taking a step closer to gauge Natasha's reaction. The red head appears indifferent, but Tony knows her better than that. So he moves to the opposite side of the bed, standing next to Katie. He stands by the steadily beeping machine, reading Katie's vitals on the monitor.

"It's classified" the Russian mutters dangerously low. "Is she a spy? A mole maybe?" Tony asks, throwing guesses at her whilst poking a few wires here and there. Natasha remains stoic, even when Tony jokingly gasps "Is she an alien?"

"Tony, I'm serious, how did you even get in here?" Natasha asks, moving to stand opposite Tony on the other side of Katie's bed. She was growing antsy as Steve could return any minute, and she didn't want to stress him with another interested party. "You do know I supplied half the technology here in HQ" Tony points out, as if it was the most obvious thing, "You're not the only sleuth in the room".

Natasha rolls her eyes, growing tired of Tony's childish antics. Tony could tell she wasn't going to budge, so he decides to leave it for the mean time. "Alright, if you're not going to budge then I won't either" Tony raised his hands up in surrender, making his way to the door, "But tell Fury he's gonna have to do more grovelling if he wants those journals".

When Tony finally leaves, Natasha releases a long exhale. She looks down at Katie, her unconscious state oblivious to what just happened. "Look at you" Natasha mutters aloud "You're not even awake yet and you're already stirring up trouble".

Meanwhile, Tony casually walks down the halls of HQ, he catches a few odd glances here and there but nothing too alarming. He's just hoping no one tells Fury in the next 3 minutes. Slipping past security is one thing, but meeting Fury is another. He reaches the elevator and pressed the down button, patiently waiting for the familiar ding that opens the doors.

When the doors open, he was surprised to find the super soldier standing in front of him, dressed rather well with his hair slightly damp. "Tony?" Steve quips, staring at him curiously. "Rogers, fancy seeing you here" Tony greets, moving to stand inside the elevator with him. But when he enters, Steve makes a move to exit, lugging a duffel bag on one hand. "Not coming down with me Cap?" Tony teased, jutting out his bottom lip playfully as he leans back on the elevator railing. "No, I'm afraid this is my stop" Steve shakes his head, recognising Tony's playful banter. Tony nods, and as the doors begin to close he clicks his tongue and salutes at the soldier, and Steve only waves goodbye.

As the gap closes in, Tony sees Steve walking down the hall and then making a brisk turn into the same room he himself just came from.

* * *

Steve made sure to take a quick shower, barely washing his hair, wasting no time despite his muscles relaxing underneath the warm water. He immediately dressed himself in the clothes Natasha had picked out for him, smiling when he sees she's picked out a good set of clothes. It all took him less than 15 minutes, and he was out of there and pacing down the hall, towards the elevator.

He jams his thumb against the button, probably a little too hard, as he anxiously waits for the elevator. When it dings open, two SHIELD agents nod to greet him, but he merely smiles as he enters the elevator after them. The whole trip down consisted of last minute checks and tapping one foot impatiently. He was refreshed, still tired, but ready to see Katie.

However, he couldn't mask the surprise when he finds Stark standing behind the doors. "Tony?" he asks before he could stop himself. He could see the same shock mirrored on Tony's face, but it was quick to fade as Tony steps into the elevator. "Rogers, fancy seeing you here" he says nonchalantly, standing beside him. Steve moves out of his way, and then proceeds to exit the small space.

"Not coming down with me Cap?" Tony calls out playfully, clearly teasing Steve. On some days, Tony's childishness would irritate him, but he was in a good mood at the moment, and not even Tony could bring that down. "No, I'm afraid this is my stop" Steve remarks with a small smirk, and he could see Tony sensing his ease as he simply nods in response. As the doors close, Tony clicks his tongue and he salutes Steve. This causes a small chuckle to erupt out of the Captain, and he waves goodbye to Stark before turning to walk away.

Pacing down the hall, he peeks through the window on the door and sees Natasha muttering something to Katie. He smiles at the enlightening moment in front of him, feeling hopeful at the thought that Natasha cared for Katie, just like him. He carefully pushes the door open and Natasha turns a little too quickly, her knees bent and hands tense, slightly alarming Steve. "Everything okay?" Steve asks, dropping his duffel bag next to the door. Natasha nods, shaking herself a little bit before walking back to her spot next to the window.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Steve asks, slightly on edge. He knew he shouldn't have left Katie. He could sense Natasha contemplating something as she stares out the window. The Russian knew she should tell Steve, but she didn't want him to become paranoid. Since Tony called, she's had a few guesses as to what SHIELD will want with Katie, and that was something Steve didn't need to worry about right now. "No" Natasha replies simply "Just the fatigue, making me a little jumpy".

Steve relaxes at hearing her share her inner thoughts, and it makes him a little guilty. "Natasha, you don't need to stay. Go home, you clearly need some sleep" Steve explains, pulling the plastic seat towards him, resuming his position before he left. Natasha contemplates the offer, and before she could process anymore, Steve orders "Go home".

The Russian wasn't lying when she said she was tired, and she knew that the longer she stayed the weaker her defences will be and the more inclined she'll be to sleep on the ground. So with a simple nod, she pushes herself off the windowsill once more, walking over to Steve. She places a hand on his shoulder, and Steve looks up at her. "Try to get some rest" she says, giving his shoulder a squeeze before walking out of the room.

Steve contemplates the idea of sleep. He knew he was tired, his eyes were just begging to be closed. But the butterflies in his stomach refused to let him get any rest. Behind him, he hears the doors open. He didn't have to turn around to recognise the squeak of the nurse' shoes against the floor. "Captain Rogers" she says softly "You've been here an awfully long time".

"That I have" he smiles jokingly, and he sees the nurse trying to reciprocate the same humour, but her worry shows through the crease of her eyebrows. She appeared motherly, by the look on her face and her stance. "You can go home, we promise to call you as soon as she wakes up" she says for the third time that day. But Steve only shakes his head, saying "Right now, right here is where I belong".

"She's one lucky girl" the nurse says, she moves to check the machine attached to Katie, checking all wires were still secured. Steve smiles at the comment, and he was one lucky man, he thought. "Judging by the time, she'll be up in an hour or so. Try to catch up on some sleep will you" the nurse tells him as she exits the room. "Sure" Steve replies, hearing the door closing behind him.

In an hour or so.

He was willing to wait.

* * *

The first thing she smells was the strong scent of spaghetti sauce, with strong Italian herbs and the tanginess of tomatoes. The sound of steady beeping alarms her, and she wills herself to wake up. As she flutters her eyes open, she's blinded by bright lights that seemed to come from everywhere. She's reluctant to open her eyes, but when she does, she's puzzled by what she sees. Stark white walls that seemed to never end that leaves confused; she's never seen this room before. She tries to lift her head, but her skull feels heavier than a bag of bricks and this causes tension at her neck, making her drop her head instantly. Her body was just the same, with joints aching and begging for a good stretch. The bed felt cold and stiff, and didn't sink like her mattress did.

She tries to recollect some memories before the darkness overtook her body. But they all came in a flash, nothing was clear or coherent, so she gives up for the time being, her mind too focused on figuring out where she is now.

When her vision cleared, she turns her head to her right and finds a window with a clear view of the pitch black night, a few buildings glowing at the horizon. She wills her head to turn left, despite the stinging at her neck. And when she does, she thought she felt her heart stop for a second, despite the steady beeping of the machine to her right. She didn't think it was real, because it couldn't possibly be. Could it?

She wills her hand to move with all her might, her arm feeling like someone was sitting on it. She wiggles her fingers as they inch closer to his hand. Her fingers gently tap on his left wrist first, with his arms crossed and his head resting on them. He'd fallen asleep, she thought, as she watches his back rise and deflate, studying the way his blue button up eased and tightened in certain areas. He was really there. And she wanted to cry, and hold him and tell him she loves him with all her heart. She opens her mouth to say something, but her throat feels coarse and she barely utters a sound.

When it doesn't work, she goes back to her fingers again, this time working on lifting her hand. She could burst into tears at the frustration she felt that moment. He was literally right at her fingertips, this was her chance. Fighting through the pain, she bends her elbows and it makes her hiss as the muscles resist the movement. But she pushes through. Slowly she lifts her hand towards his face, her fingers tremble with pain, but she ignores. And with a shaky hand, she ghosts her fingertips over his face, tracing along his cheekbones. Katie feels a lone tear fall down the side of her face, a mix of pain and joy, causing a chuckle to erupt from her throat.

Steve jumps awake at the feeling of something tickling his cheek. He flutters his eyes open and the first thing he finds is a hand floating near his face; and the next thing he sees is the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. He thought he'd be used to it, to the feeling of being with her, but just like back then, it takes his breath away. He didn't know what to say in that moment, but he grabs the hand reaching out to him, and he intertwines their fingers. The way it was always meant to be.

"Stevie" Katie croaks, her lips breaking into a wide grin as she calls him by his favourite nickname. He grips her hand tight and plants a kiss at the back of her hand, his blue eyes never leaving her brown ones. "It's me, doll, it's Stevie" Steve replies, his voice trembling as his eyes well up with tears. To say they were happy would be an understatement. After years of being apart, of struggling, of feeling alone, they were together again. It shouldn't be possible, yet here they are.

"You're really here" Katie whispered, running her thumb up and down the back of his hand, the feeling his hand with her bringing back memories from the past. Steve couldn't help but chuckle at her statement, and he holds her hand even closer to him. "I really am, and I'm never letting you go again you hear me?" he whispers back, peppering her hand with kisses as a tear threatens to fall down his cheek. "Never" Katie confirms with a smile. Steve moves to sit on the bed, allowing him to lean closer to her, their hands never separating. With his free hand, he tucks a few strands away from her face, and they just stare at each other for a few moments. Steve couldn't help himself as he leans down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. The feeling of her lips was something he never thought he'd have the privilege of knowing ever again, yet here they were. It makes him smile, and Katie smiles in return. When Steve pulls away, he remains close to her face, their noses touching and their lips inches apart. "I love you Katherine Cooper" Steve says, eyes closed as he finds himself in a state of euphoria.

"I love you too Steve Rogers" Katie replies, her voice jagged. Upon hearing this, Steve moves to grab her a cup of water, but not before planting another kiss on her lips. Katie smiles at the small gesture, amused by the thought that Steve still gives her butterflies after all these years. She tries to sit up, but when struggles, Steve is quick to come to her aid. He reluctantly lets go of her hand and pushes the button by her bed. Katie is surprised as she feels the top half mattress bending forward, causing a light gasp to escape her lips. Her shiny eyes makes Steve grin, and when she turns to look back at him, he merely shrugs, unsure how explain the new technology that even he was only beginning to learn himself; he offers her the cup of water instead.

She takes it with shaky hands, but Steve keeps his hand at the bottom of the cup, helping her to tip the contents into her mouth. When she drinks half the cup, Steve helps her put it away, before resuming his seat on her bed. Steve stares into her eyes in pure awe, and Katie does the same. They were just utterly happy. They didn't need to say anything else.

* * *

 _A/N much like the other chapter, this too is barely edited. I'm just trying push out as much chapters as I can before my week break ends :/_


	25. NOTICE

_**Hey guys, I know it's really abrupt, but I was reading over this story from the very first chapter and I hate it. Absolutely dislike it. And I tried to focus on finishing it before editing, but it was just bothering me so much. So I guess you can say I'm on hiatus; until I fix the story up anyway.**_

 _ **I'll be uploading it as a different story, but I think I wanna keep this one here, since there might be some who still want to read it, or haven't caught up to this notice. And it's just a nice ego boost for future me to look back and think 'man, my writing sure got better'.**_

 _ **Anywho, this'll be goodbye for now. If you're enjoying this story, just keep a close tab on my account and wait for me to upload the refurnished - and continued - Katie and the man out of time. It'll probably have the same title so you'll know it when you see it.**_

 _ **Adios - Angel**_


	26. 26 - Hiatus Over

Hey guys!

My hiatus is over, and as said, I've re-done this story from the beginning, just to fix up plot holes and loose ends. It's posted as a new story called "Katie and the man out of time", which was the original title of this story. If you were enjoying this read, I recommend reading up that re-upload, it follows the same plot with the same characters, except the writing is much better in my opinion.

In saying all of this, I just wanted to say a huge _THANK YOU_ to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. It's what kept me going, knowing that there were people who were interested to know what was going to happen next. I never thought my writing would accumulate so much interest, but I'm grateful that it did. Special shout outs to **SCARLETCOIN2012** and **CrazyCountryGirl12** for the consistent feedback and the constructive criticism they gave me every time I uploaded a new chapter, they really helped me become a better and more confident writer.

So again, if you really like this story, just visit my profile and it'll be the story titled **KATIE AND THE MAN OUT OF TIME**. Please, please do read it; I know so much of you were enjoying the story, and I promise that the re-upload is miles better than this one. And finally, I know already said it, but _**THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH**_ , I really mean it. – _Angel ^_^_


End file.
